Next to you
by Theheartneverlies93
Summary: Lucinda's world has gone.Her family, friends gone. Will she find comfort and support in unlikeliest place? Will he stand by her when their world is threaten?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters the character Lucinda is my own. It's the first one I have written in a while. So feeback will be nice =) **

**Summary: Lucinda lost everything. Family, friends everything. Will she find comfort and support in the unlikeliest person? Will he stand by her when their world is threaten?**

* * *

><p><strong>Next to you:<strong>

My feet pounded along the damp concrete. My breath was short and ragged. I didn't know where I was headed; I just knew I couldn't go back. My life was in ruins. I came home from my friends to find my house burning to the ground. It was terrifying to watch as I stood frozen in place. My parents were in that house, I knew it. They hadn't gone out unless they did go out without telling me. As I stood watching my house burn, people came round the corner and began shouting at me; they were wearing long dark cloaks with hoods over their heads with masks on. There was no doubt in my mind to what they were. Death eaters. I don't know why they were at my house but I didn't want to stick around to find out.

I ran for my life as spells began to shoot past me. They just didn't quit! Rain began to pour from the sky and drenching me from head to toe in a matter of seconds. The road was coming to an end and I was slowly running out of options, until I saw a gap in a hedge. I ran towards the gap and practically dived through as a spell was heading my way, I made it through but not before the spell hit my shoulder blade which opened up a wound a few inches wide. It was safe to say it hurt badly. I held in the scream that was threatening to escape from my throat and carried on running through the wood that stretched before me. The voices behind began to get distance so I began to slow my pace but didn't stop.

I didn't know how long I'd been moving but my jog had become a walk and I was feeling faint because I was losing blood. The wood had become a field with long tall reeds and I was stumbling my through. It wasn't long before my vision began fuzzy. I didn't know if it was my fuzzy head or something but I could see a light, so I began making my way towards it. I just hoped for the best.

A few minutes later and I had come to a clearing in the field, through my blurred vision I saw a tall building before me. I stumbled a few more steps forward and I completely lost my vision, my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person:<strong>

Inside the burrow the Weasley family along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were sitting down to have dinner. They were all happy and discussing the rest of their sixth year at Hogwarts. Everything was going well when they heard a thud from outside. They all turned their heads to another.

"What was that?" Hermione asked looking a little worried. Lupin rose from the table with wand in hand with Mr Weasley following. They walked outside to see a young girl lying unconscious on the ground with blood surrounding her. Her clothes were damp, muddy and covered in her blood. Her dark brown hair was a mess with leaves and twigs poking out. Mrs Weasley came out behind her husband and saw the helpless girl lying the floor and gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Get her inside quickly!" She said to her husband and Lupin. Lupin looked at her.

"Molly we don't know anything about her. She could be part of a death eater family!" He said to her. Mrs Weasley glared at the man before slightly enraged by what she was hearing.

"She is just a girl Lupin! She could die! And I will not have that happen! Now go pick her up and bring her inside!" Mrs Weasley shouted. Lupin obliged and walked over and picked her up and brought her indoors.

* * *

><p><strong>First person:<strong>

My head ached, my limbs were numb and my back was in agony. A smell of home cooking filled my nose and the sound of a fire burning played in my ears. My eyelids slowly began to open and my eyes began to adjust to the dim light that surrounded me. Voices could be heard a little way away quite possibly in another room I groaned and the voices got louder.

"She's awake!" A girl said. I began to sit up but as I did but decided against it when pain shot through my right shoulder.

"Don't move you look like you've been through a lot." An older woman said. I looked round at the people before me there were a lot of red heads and boy with shaggy brown hair and a girl frizzy brown hair. They all looked familiar. Then it clicked they were the Weasley family, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Ugh how long have I been out?" I asked rubbing my head. They all looked at me with glum faces.

"A week my dear." Mrs Weasley said. I looked in shock, a week? That long? I was sat in silence for a moment until Hermione spoke up.

"Now I recognise you. You're Lucinda Llewellyn you are in our year in Gryffindor." She said looking at me I nodded.

"Sorry this might be a bit hard but may I ask what happened?" Mr Weasley asked as he sat in a chair opposite me. My mind flashed back to that night. I didn't know how to process what happened, my parents were gone, my house was gone, my life was gone, and I had nothing left.

"Death eaters attacked my house and killed my parents, I came home from a friends and my house in flames, the death eaters saw me and began to chase after me so I ran. I ran through the wood and a spell hit my shoulder and now I'm here." I said, my voice was barely above a whisper. Everyone looked at me in shock. They didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry Lucinda." Hermione said with a look of sadness on her face. Mrs Weasley came and sat next to me.

"It will be okay. I bet you are hungry how about some food?" She asked I nodded in reply and her and Hermione helped me up and guided me into the kitchen.

The winter weeks passed and I spent Christmas with the Weasley family. They were kind enough to take me in for a while, not that I had a place to go anyway my mum and dad were all I had family wise. Hermione was kind enough to take me to Diagon Alley to get new clothes and things. The fact that my parents were dead hadn't hit me yet I thinking I was blocking out those emotions and I was going to block them a lot more while I was back at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

The train rumbled along the tracks returning the students to Hogwarts. I watched rain drizzled down the windows. I was sat in a compartment with Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna. Ron and Hermione were off doing prefect duties. It was nice, I didn't really hang out with them, my friends had suddenly transferred to Beauxbatons, and their parents thought that Hogwarts was no longer safe. I didn't mind, I had grown close to Ginny and Hermione over the last few weeks so I wasn't totally alone. They were all talking about something weird that Luna had come up with when the compartment door opened and a blonde ferret stood with his two Gorillas.

"Scarhead, Longbottom, Loony, Weasel and...Llewellyn." He spat as he looked round landing on me.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said clearly not pleased while standing up. Malfoy smirked and stepped forward.

"You better watch it Potter don't want to get detention before you even reach school." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. This was typical Malfoy picking on people because he thought he was better. He must have seen me shaking my head because his attention turned to me.

"Something wrong Llewellyn?" He spat at me evilly. I sighed and got up straightened out my trousers and turned towards the blonde haired boy. Harry was still standing but I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look telling him to sit down, he had enough things to worry about instead of getting detention off Malfoy.

"Actually Malfoy, there is. You think you are so better than everyone and that certainly isn't true." I said while folding my arms across my chest. He looked at me like I was insane.

"You better watch your mouth Llewellyn." He growled at me. I simply shrugged.

"Or what? What you going to do?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I wasn't really bothered by him, he was always all bark and no bite.

"I will make your life hell." He said rather darkly. I stepped forward a little.

"You couldn't make it worse than it already is." I whispered and pushed past him and past his two gorillas to go change.

The feast was like any other feast at Hogwarts it wasn't much different except the fact I was sitting with different people. We were all chatting when Hermione turned to me.

"Professor McGonagall told me to tell you your room has been changed. You are sharing a room with me, Parvati, Lavender, and Jennifer." She smiled at me. I smiled back. She was so nice. The rest of the night passed by quite nicely, we went back to the common room and just sat around talking about Christmas missing out the part about my parents dying and my house burning down. I went to bed that night tired but I couldn't sleep, I was restless and had no idea why.

I woke the next morning about half seven seeing most of the girls had gone apart from lavender who was still asleep. I didn't wake her, cause well it wasn't my job and she was rather annoying. After getting ready I grabbed my bag and headed down to breakfast. Upon entering the great hall it grew quiet with people looking at me with sad faces and whispering to whoever was sat next to them. I shook it off and headed towards Harry, Hermione and Ron. I sat down and they all just looked at me.

"Morning..." I said slowly.

"Luc have you seen the paper?" Harry asked.

"No. Why you guys being so weird?" I chuckled as I loaded my plate with food.

"You should see this Luc." Ron said and handed over the Daily Prophet. I looked down at the paper before me, on the front page was a picture of my house burnt to a crisp, with a massive title underneath saying "Llewellyn's Dead: Death Eaters Attack" It was horrible to say the least. No wonder everyone was looking at me.

"I'm sorry Luc."Harry said.

"It's fine Harry. But it happened a few weeks ago why are they releasing it now?" I asked handing the paper back.

"Dunno." Ron said shovelling food into his mouth. I looked at him disgusted, I leaned towards Hermione.

"Does he always eat like that?" I asked her still looking horrified. She nodded looking just as horrified as me. It actually put me off my food.

"Right I think I lost my appetite I shall see you DADA." I said and grabbed my bag and headed out the hall followed out by lots of stares. This is just what I needed the whole school talking about my life. Great. I wandered down the halls just thinking over things I didn't know what was going to happen or what I was going to do. Everything was destroyed.

"Well Well Well look here boys Little miss Llewellyn all on her own." Someone said from behind me. I knew full well who it was. Malfoy. That stupid git and I bet he would have seen the Prophet. I sighed and turned round to see Malfoy, Zambini and Nott all stood there with smirks on their stupid Slytherin faces,

"Is there something I can do for you Malfoy?" I asked looking completely bored. He looked at me with madness in his eyes, I could tell he was angry about yesterday. I knew when I talked to him yesterday I would pay for it. It was Malfoy's way of doing things.

"I want you to pay for standing up to me yesterday and making me look like a fool." He growled. I looked at him.

"I don't care what you do Malfoy, just get it over with cause I have better things to do with my time." I said folding my arms. He glared at me.

"You think you can talk to me like that you filthy blood traitor." He spat.

"I will talk to you however I please Malfoy, because to be honest I don't give a damn anymore!" I said to him with rage in my eyes. It was true; I didn't care anymore everything I had is gone. what was the point of caring when you just end up losing it? I turned away my hair flew out and smacked Malfoy in the face and walked away from the trio.

"You'll pay for this Llewellyn!"He shouted at me down the corridor. I stopped right next to the DADA classroom door.

"Whatever you say Malfoy!" I shouted back with a smile. It was kind of fun to talk to Malfoy, he got all worked up over something so small. I smiled as Hermione came and sat next to me looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's nice to see you smile. But what you are you smiling at?" She asked as placed her books on the desk.

"Oh nothing. Just felt like smiling." I smiled at her. She giggled and rolled her eyes as Snape walked into the classroom. I smiled down at my work.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Please =) Would be helpful! =D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to whoever reads this story that I haven't updated in a while! Things been a bit hectic and I Kinda had writers block! =( But here's chapter three. Remember I have nothing to do with Harry potter the characters are not mine they are JK Rowlings although the character Lucinda is mine =) I hope you lovely people enjoy!.**

**P.S I would like to thank lovely fluffy bunny () for my first ever review! So Thank you =D **

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and I was doing well, classes were boring as usual nothing exciting was happening. Malfoy and me had begun to have frequent run in's with one another. He was always threatening me saying I was going to "pay" and yet it is almost February and I have yet to pay for what I have done. I haven't done anything bad either, I just talked back to him and that's all. I was becoming quite popular in the Gryffindor house because of what I was doing. Over the weeks since we've been back at Hogwarts my attitude changed towards people, I was braver. I began telling people what I thought. I never did that before, before I was shy, quite and very much a Hufflepuff than a Gryffindor. Maybe I just needed a disaster in my life to give me what I needed to become brave and unafraid.<p>

So it was the first week of February and I had a free lesson so I was with Hermione in the library, we were working on a DADA essay when Hermione struck up a conversation about Valentine's Day.

"Have you got a date for Valentine's Day?" She asked not looking up from her essay.

"No. To be honest it really hadn't crossed my mind." I said writing my own essay.

"Really? I've heard you've had lots of offers." She said breaking away from her essay.

"I have. I just don't want to go out with anyone at the moment." I said with a shrug looking back down at my essay. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask why?" She said putting down her quill. I nodded.

"People still ask me questions about what happened over Christmas and I don't really want to go on a date where that's all we talk about you know?" I said to her placing my own quill.

"That's fair enough I suppose." She said picking up her quill and began writing again.

"So what about you?" I asked her, she looked back up.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Do you have a date?" I asked her with my eyebrow raised. She nodded and mumbled something I didn't even understand.

"What was that?" I asked leaning over the table slightly.

"Cormac...McLaggen." She mumbled again, I still didn't understand what she said.

"What?" I said getting a bit confused.

"Cormac McLaggen!" She said clear as day. I looked at her stunned in silence for a moment then started laughing. The guy was an idiot.

"Please tell me you are joking?" I said through my laughs. She shook her head ashamed and embarrassed.

"That guy has a brain the size of a snitch!" I gasped.

"Will you shut up Lu?" She pleaded.

"No!" I squeaked. She sighed and got up.

"I will see you back at the common room." She said grabbing her things and walked off. *I'm going to pay for that later* I thought. I finished my essay until it was about 10minutes to curfew. I packed up my stuff and walked out of the library and into the cold hallway. My footsteps echoed around the hallway, it was before long I swear I was hearing a second pair of footsteps, a minute later I found out I was right.

"Llewellyn." Growled a voice I knew all too well.

"Malfoy." I growled back and turned round. He was stood there with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Is there a reason why you are out after hours?" He asked in a smug tone. I rolled my eyes. Typical Malfoy.

"Actually yes I was in the library and it is not after hours yet there is still 5 minutes left." I said in a tone just as smug. His face changed in to an angry one. His eyes were full of rage.

"You think you're so big don't you? talking back to me?" He said angrily as he backed me against a wall. I looked at distance between me and Malfoy and let me tell you there wasn't much. I looked him right in his cold grey eyes.

"I don't think I'm big Malfoy. I just think you need to be taken down a peg or two. You are not better than me. If anything you are worse." I spat. He growled. Like a proper dog growl. He stepped closer to me, he was so close were practically pressed against each other. He placed his lips next to my ear. I felt his warm breath against it.

"You better watch what you say Lucinda. You will pay." He whispered angrily. I pushed him away and walked towards him with my wand out.

"You've been saying that for the past month and I remain unharmed Malfoy. Now you listen to me. Don't you dare threaten me. I'm not the girl I once was. I am not a push over and I will not be scared by you." I said to him with a completely serious face. I put my wand away Malfoy called after me.

"Watch your back Llewellyn." He threatened. I rolled my eyes and walked to my common room and went straight to bed. The week leading up to Valentine's Day was pretty uneventful, Hermione had forgiven me for laughing at her, Ron kept disappearing with Lavender god knows why like I said she was annoying. Harry was Harry, he also kept disappearing places as well. It's safe to say the golden trio are a mysterious bunch. It was Valentine's Day. Me, Hermione and her date Cormac were walking down towards Hogsmede, ahead of us was Ron and Lavender were walking and it was sickening. She kept calling him "won-won" I mean it sounds like he's a piece of food or something. We were heading to the three broomsticks when I said to Hermione I wanted to go for a walk by myself she nodded and headed off with Cormac.

I wandered round the small village looking at all the happy people and happy couples. I wished to be like that again. To be truly happy and have my family back but that was never going to happen. I walked off the well worn track towards the Shrieking Shack. Once there I brushed some snow of a stone and sat down and just stared at the snowy landscape before me. My thoughts drifted to what today meant to me and how now it was much more important to me now more than ever.

"_Mummy! Mummy!" A little 6 year old me ran towards a woman who was in her late thirties. The laughing woman picked me up and sat me on her hip; she brushed a loose hair away from my face. _

"_What is it sweetheart?" She said in a loving tone._

"_I made you a card!" I beamed waving it around with a proud smile. My mother placed me down on the kitchen counter as she took the card from my small hand. She opened the card and pink glitter shot up in the air like a fire work and landed everywhere, my mother laughed musically and read the card a loud. _

"_Dear Mummy Happy birthday love you lots and lots Lucinda!" She said with glee in her voice. The little six year old me look up at my mother with hope in my little eyes._

"_Do you like it mummy?" I asked in a small voice. My mother picked me up and swung me round and I giggled as my mother placed me back. _

"_Of course I loved it Sweetheart! It is lovely." She said with a bright smile. She put her arms out for me and I wiggled into them so she could hug me. _

"_I love you Lucinda and don't you forget that." She whispered. _

"_I won't mummy, I love you too." I said back and inhaled her sent that smelt like spearmint. I closed my eyes and thought how happy I was in that moment._

I was going to miss having moments like that. I opened my eyes; I was crying there was no denying it. It was now hitting me that my parents were gone and that they weren't coming back. I couldn't have another hug. I'd never get to tell them I loved them. They'd never see me get married or have kids. Never again could I do those things. I was sobbing, and sobbing hard. I let out all the emotion I had in me from the last two months. Anger, pain, sadness loneliness all of them, I just let it out.

"Aww poor little Lucinda crying because she is all alone on Valentine's Day!" Malfoy said spitefully.*Of all days to pick on me he would choose today! I don't want this today I want to be alone* I pulled my crying together long enough to become angry at Malfoy. I pulled out my wand and jumped round to face. He looked at me shocked.

"Well done Malfoy you are smart enough to state the obvious." I spat. He looked at me evilly.

"You know what? I'm not surprised you are alone! You are ugly and you have a terrible attitude!" He shouted at me with a stupid smirk across his pale face.

"I don't care about your opinion of me. Because to be honest it doesn't really matter to me." I spat at him. He glared at me and drew out his wand.

"Don't talk to me like that Llewellyn." He spat back. I rolled my tear stained eyes.

"Is there a reason you are here Malfoy?" I asked him. He took two steps towards me. I looked at him expectantly. He was up to something, there was a look in his eye, I couldn't quite make it out, it looked like anger, and sadness and what looked like pity.

"I'm here to make you pay for everything you've done." He said glaring at me. I folded my arms. *This again* I thought. I sighed and leaned against a rock.

"Just get in over with. I'm really not in the mood." I asked turning away from Malfoy and looking towards the shrieking shack. Malfoy was quiet for a moment I don't really know why but it was odd.

"What is the matter with you?" He asked. I looked over my shoulder to see Malfoy looking confused. I sighed and turned towards him, Snow began to fall in a heavy flurry.

"Do you honestly want to know Malfoy?" I asked him. Malfoy looked at me right the eyes and I saw something I never thought I'd see. He had a kindness to his eyes something a Malfoy has never shown anyone especially a Gryffindor.

"Yes I do. Now tell me." He ordered. Even when he's trying to be nice he's still a pain in the ass.

"Fine. Today is my mother's birthday. I can't even tell her that I love her or even give her a hug." I say. His face softened from his usual scowl.

"That's why you want to be alone then?" He asked taking an uneasy step towards me. I nodded.

"What about Granger I thought she would have wanted to be with you today?" He asked. I looked at him.

"She doesn't know. Nobody knows that today was her birthday." I said in nothing more than a whisper. There was a silence in air all I could here was the wind whipping through the trees. Malfoy's footsteps crunched through the snow and took a spot next to me. I looked at him slightly confused; I studied his face trying to see if he was going to trick me or something. All I saw was his features soften, and his blonde hair fell into his eyes.*He doesn't look to bad* I thought, which is silly cause I hate the guy. He saw my look and raised his eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him leaning away from him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean one moment you are pointing your wand at me the next thing I know you are standing next to me asking me if I'm okay." I said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm not all heartless Llewellyn." He said seriously. I looked at him and laughed.

"Please tell me you are joking Malfoy?" He just looked at me. "Malfoy you spend most of your days picking on me or someone else who you think is beneath you namely anyone who isn't Slytherin." I told him. He looked down at the floor as he was ashamed of what he just heard. I didn't understand.

"It has to be that way. You wouldn't understand." He said his head still hung. We were both quiet not knowing what to say. The snow was still falling, I looked back to Malfoy. It was all so strange, unthinkable even but I was being civil with Malfoy. I looked up at the sky.

"I better head back. Hermione is probably wondering where I am." I whispered. Malfoy looked up, for the first time I saw his eyes. His grey eyes that held a sadness in them.

"Yeah." He said quietly. I walked a few steps towards Hogsmede but stop and turned towards the Blonde haired boy.

"You know Malfoy...You should be civil more often it suits you." I smiled. "See you around." I said with a wave and headed back down the snow covered path.

The events played around in my head. It was like seeing a shooting star, rare very rare. Before I looked for Hermione I went to Honeydukes sweet shop. I was need of chocolate and everyone knows chocolate is the best thing in sad situations. I continued to walk around Hogsmede before I found Hermione hiding down an alleyway. Well I didn't find her; she dragged me to her when I passed.

"Why are you hiding?" I said.

"Shhhhh." She shushed while waving her hands at me and looked out to the main street, she squeaked and flew back flush against the wall. I looked out myself and saw Cormac heading back to Hogwarts and then it made sense.

"Date went bad I take it?" I said stepping out on to the street. Hermione followed.

"Horribly. He was an octopus in a past life I reckon." She said with a shudder. I laugh and she sent me a death glare.

"So how was your walk?" She asked as we began back to Hogwarts. I thought for a moment.

"Interesting." I said with a smile.

"Interesting?" She asked. I looked around as she spoke and noticed an un-mistakable head of hair. He must have sensed someone was looking at him because he turned round. He saw me and slightly smiled. I smiled back.

"Yeah. Interesting..." I said with a smile. Hermione looked at me confused but didn't push. We carried back up to school, chatting about how awful Cormac is. All in all this has been the weirdest Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 3 hope you like =) Reviews please =) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up hope you guys like it =D**

* * *

><p>February turned into March and spring was in the air. Flowers were in bloom around Hogwarts and the sun shone through the windows of the transfigurations classroom where I was sat. Hermione was sat next to me writing like a maniac next to me, she's always in a rush. I did want to do my work but I just couldn't be bothered if I'm honest. My eyes wondered round the room and eyed the people in the room. Harry was sat next to Neville who were both writing slowly. Ron was sat next Dean, lately he had been sitting next to Lavender but something happened where Ron ended up in hospital and while he was unconscious he called for Hermione instead of Lavender while she was stood in the room and well let's say Lavender wasn't a happy girl.<p>

Anyway continuing to look round the room, Lavender was glaring daggers at Ron's head. I chuckled when I noticed a certain blonde haired boy looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he just smirked and turned back to his work. Hermione nudged me.

"What was that about?" She asked as she continued working.

"To be honest Herms, I have no idea." I said picking up my quill. She looked at me.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"Herms?" She said. I giggled.

"Yeah I'm kind of fed up with saying Hermione all the time it's too long." I said with a shrug. She rolled her eyes.

"So basically it's just you being lazy?" She said while turning a page of the book in front of her.

"Basically." I laughed, she let out a chuckle as well. We spent the rest of the class in silence but it was a happy silence. The class passed by quickly and soon I was sat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione, Harry and Ron. We were currently discussing Lavender Brown.

"It's been a week. You'd think she'd be over it by now." Ron said piling food on to his plate.

"What do you expect Ron, you broke up with her and don't remember." I said taking a bit out of my food. Harry looked up from his potions book and smiled.

"Yeah but still..." He said and began shovelling food into his mouth. There was a silence between us until Hermione spoke to Harry.

"Harry, it's Katie Bell." She said while pointing in the direction that Katie had just walked. Harry got up and grabbed his potions book. I looked at Hermione.

"What's with him and that book?" I asked.

"Don't know he carries it everywhere." She says.

"He even sleeps with it." Ron said with food in his mouth. I pulled a disgusted face as Harry walked past us quickly. We all stared after him.

"Where's he going?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said. I stood up.

"You guys finish lunch I will find out." I said. They nodded and I darted out the hall after Harry. I caught a glimpse of him heading into the second floor girls bathroom, I reached the entrance, and hid just inside out of sight in the shadows to find out what he's doing here.

"You cursed her didn't you?" Harry said to someone who must have been in the bathroom.

"It was you Malfoy!" Harry said. Malfoy! Malfoy was the one who cursed Katie Bell. Impossible, Malfoy was mean sure but he wasn't cruel. I mean I know I've only spoken properly to him once but still he isn't a murderer. While I was in my thoughts I hadn't notice that the two boys started throwing spells at one another. I slightly poked my head out from my spot.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled. The next thing you know Malfoy is lying on the floor with a scary amount of blood surrounding him. I gasped in shock.

"Harry!" I yelled. He whipped round with complete shock on his face.

"Luc...I...I didn't...know..." He stuttered out. I walked past him to get a good look at Malfoy. He was deathly white. A massive cut spread diagonally across his chest and the blood was pouring out fast. I knelt down beside him, grabbed a shirt that had been thrown on the floor and pressed it on to the wound trying my best to stop the bleeding. I whipped my head round to Harry.

"Harry go get a teacher!" I yelled, he just stood there looking at me. "Harry! Go!" I yelled louder. It shook him out of his daze and he stumbled out of the bathroom. Malfoy groaned. My head snapped to his face. It was contorted in pain.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Draco stay with me please!" I pleaded as I pushed down on the wound. The blood had soaked through the shirt and on to my hands. I whispered curse words because whatever I was doing was slowing it down but not stopping the bleeding. I heard footsteps approaching me. Professor Snape swept into the room and knelt down on Draco's other side.

"I've tried to stop the bleeding but it's not working." I panicked as Snape looked at Draco's wound.

"Thank you Miss Llewellyn I will take it from here." He said as he pulled out his wand. I pulled my hands away and rose from the ground and stood with Harry. We watched as Snape started chanting some spell I didn't recognise and the blood began to draw from the floor back into Draco. I knew he was in safe hands so I turned on my heel and headed back towards the common room, Harry followed. We walked in silence until we reached the bottom of the stairs that led to the Gryffindor tower.

"Why Harry?" I asked.

"I don't know." He whispered.

"Stupid answer." I said angrily and walked up the stairs and through the common room entrance.

"What am I supposed to say Luc?" He said with a sad expression.

"I want to know why you used a spell you've never heard of on one of you classmates!" I shouted. People in the common room looked at me and Harry. We probably looked a right state with me covered in blood.

"But he cursed Katie! I know he did!" He shouted back. At this point Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked in.

"Then you go tell Dumbledore! You do not attack someone! You could have killed him!" I shouted. Harry looked at me angrily.

"Why were you following me anyway!" He yelled. I glared at him.

"Don't you dare turn this on me Harry! We wondered where you were going. I didn't know you were going to attack Draco!" I yelled.

"Draco?" Harry asked surprised. I groaned in frustration.

"Yes! That's his name!" I said. I turned on my heel and headed towards my room. Hermione said something.

"What happened?" She asked worried.

"Ask him." I said pointing at Harry. I stormed up to my room and showered. For the rest of the evening I just stayed in my room doing homework or reading, honestly I wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone. The image of Draco lying on the floor was imprinted on my eyes as I lay in bed that night. It was impossible for me to sleep. I sighed and sat up. Looking round the room I saw all the other girls were fast as sleep. So I slipped on my Ugg boots, grabbed my wand and a hoodie and headed out the Gryffindor common room. I wandered round the castle halls. It's on nights like this when the moon is full that I think Hogwarts is truly magical. Everything was lit with an eerie light. I wandered until my feet took me to the hospital wing. I opened the door as quietly as I could, making sure anyone who was asleep in there wouldn't wake up. I walked in and saw Madame Pomfrey at her desk, she looked up at me.

"Hello my dear is there anything I can help you with?" She asked. I liked Madame Pomfrey, she was always kind.

"Oh no. I was just coming to see if a friend was doing any better." I said.

"May I ask who?" She said. I nodded.

"Draco Malfoy." I said quietly. I could feel a blush forming on my face, why I don't know. The nurse before me smiled and said that he was doing fine and was asleep, she also said that I could see him if I wanted. I shook my head I was fine knowing he was okay and safe.

"You know Miss Llewellyn, Professor Snape said you tried to stop the bleeding." She said.

"I tried but I don't know what good it did." I said with a shrug.

"It did a great deal; you slowed the bleeding long enough for Snape to get to him and cast the spell that closed the wound. You saved that boys life Miss Llewellyn." She said and walked off somewhere. I smiled at myself and made my way back towards my room. I went to sleep after that much easier.

* * *

><p>The next few days were sort of uneventful nobody apart of Harry, me, Ron, Hermione and Ginny knew what really happened. Harry had got rid of his potions book. Harry and I had worked things out even though he's a bit suspicious of why I called Draco by his first name. I just shrugged it off. Draco was still in the hospital unconscious and for some reason I went and saw him most nights when everyone else was asleep. Madame Pomfrey expected me now.<p>

It was Breakfast on Wednesday morning and we were all sat at the Gryffindor table when the mail began to pour in. Owls swooped over everyone dropping packages in various sizes. Hermione and Ron got letters from their parents and Harry got a Daily Prophet. It wasn't until everyone else's owls had left when my pitch black owl glided down over to me and landed on my shoulder. It wasn't a very big owl. It dropped a large envelope in front of me. The golden trio looked at it with curiosity. I shrugged and opened it. The envelope held something I never expected. My parents will and a letter from their lawyer. I was shocked. I read the letter quickly and then I read the will. I was surprised. My parents had left me everything, and I mean everything. Their money, our holiday home in mid-Wales that we never used, and three house elves. I just stared at the paper before me. Now my family was rich not as rich as the Malfoy's but still rich.

"What's up Lu?" Hermione asked.

"My parents will." I said simply. Hermione now looked surprised.

"What did you get?" Ron asked rudely which earned him a slap around the head from Harry.

"Everything. Our holiday home, all the money everything." I said. Hermione asked if she could look at the will and I let her.

"It says you can't inherit any of it until you turn 17." She said thoughtfully.

"I know. But I turn 17 in May so I have somewhere to go over the summer, so I won't have to intrude on you and your family Ron." I said. Hermione gave me back the will and we carried on eating our breakfast. The day passed by in a blur my mind wasn't focusing. Afternoon turned into night and once again I found myself in the hospital wing yet again.

"Hey Madame Pomfrey." I smiled.

"Oh Lucinda! I have some news Draco is awake. Has been for a little while." She said. I looked shocked.

"Really?" I asked my voice kind of went up a notch.

"Yes you may go see him if you wish." She said and walked to her store room. I took in a deep breath and took a slow step towards the ward. I silently slipped in through the door and saw Draco sat up in his bed with a lamp lighting the space around him. He looked better from when I last saw him. He was currently reading a book. I walked slowly towards him.

"Hey." I whispered. He must have heard me because he looked up and he looked shocked.

"Llewellyn?" he asked. I walked over to the chair that was next to his bed.

"How you feeling?" I asked with concern.

"I've been better." He said while looking at me. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see how you were." I said. He looked at me strangely.

"Why would you do that if you don't like me?" He said with a scowl. I was taken back. I didn't understand.

"Don't you remember?" I asked.

"All I remember is that your bloody friend attacked me and almost killed me." He angrily said.

"You don't remember anything else?" I said, hoping he would remember. I don't know why I wanted him to remember, I just wanted him too.

"No I don't Llewellyn. Maybe you should be in hospital for being crazy." He spat. I stood up.

"Well this was stupid. I thought things where changing between us guess I was wrong." I said and walked towards the door and opened the door I looked back towards Draco.

"I saved your life Malfoy." I whispered so quietly I doubt he heard me. I walked straight passed Madame Pomfrey and out the hospital wing door.

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Point of View:<strong>

I've been awake for a few hours now and there is nothing but an ache in my chest from what pothead did to me. The prat, he was trying to kill me! I had a mission to complete! Snape had come to see me saying he could take over. I told him no, it was my mission. I was given it by the dark lord so I will complete it. I was reading a book when she walked in. Lucinda Llewellyn. I don't know why she was here but she was. Her dark hair was scruffy and she was wearing pink plaid pyjama bottoms a grey hoodie and black boots.

"Hey." She whispered. I looked up from my book to see her

"Llewellyn?" I asked. She walked over to my hospital bed and sat in the chair that was next to it.

"How you feeling?" She asked with concern written all over her face.

"I've been better." I said while looking at her. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see how you were." She said. I looked at her strangely why was it her business how I was?

"Why would you do that if you don't like me?" I said with a scowl. Her face looked shocked for a moment.

"Don't you remember?" she asked. Of course I remember what happened. Is she mental?

"All I remember is that your bloody friend attacked me and almost killed me." I angrily said.

"You don't remember anything else?" she said.

"No I don't Llewellyn. Maybe you should be in hospital for being crazy." I spat at her. She stood up from her chair.

"Well this was stupid. I thought things where changing between us guess I was wrong." She said and walked towards the door and opened the door and looked towards me one last time and then she was gone. Things changing between us? She was mental. Yes okay we did share a few looks here and there and we did have a good talk on Valentine's Day but it doesn't mean things will change, they can't now anyway.

"How are you feeling Mister Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey said as she walked towards me with another horrible potion. How they make you better when they taste disgusting I will never know.

"Better. When I will be able to leave?" I asked impatiently. I needed to get out of here soon. The mission was taking place in a few weeks and I hadn't finished fixing the cabinet yet.

"Soon. Maybe tomorrow if you don't fuss." She said while giving me a pointed look. I gave a huff and took the potion from her and downed it in one. She nodded at me.

"Oh Mister Malfoy you should be nicer to Miss Llewellyn." She said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"She was the one who slowed down your bleeding before Professor Snape got to you. If she hadn't done that you would be dead." She said. Professor Snape appeared, it was like he heard his name mentioned.

"She is right Draco. I stopped the bleeding but she slowed down the bleeding long enough for someone to come and get me. Madame Pomfrey is right Lucinda Llewellyn saved your life." Snape said and then with that both of them left me to my thoughts.

She saved my life. Lucinda Llewellyn saved my life. Despite everything, despite the name calling and the taunting, she saved my life and I have no idea why she did it. I owe her an apology.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 4 hope you like it. Reviews Please =D <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Chapter five is up! =D Reviews would be nice please? Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and it was early May. My birthday was in a week and I was slowly slipping into a depression. My birthday wasn't something I wanted to celebrate not this year anyway, too many things had for me to be looking forward to it. Malfoy was also out of the hospital wing and he kept trying to catch my eye but I avoided it at all costs. He made it clear to me that nothing was changing between us so why try?<p>

It was late and I was heading back from the library, the sun was setting over the castle making the hallways glow. I had a stack of books in my hands which were heavy.

"Agh!" I yelped as someone tapped me on the shoulder causing me to drop all my books onto the floor. I kneeled down on the floor to pick them up.

"Sorry." The person said. It sounded like Malfoy but this person was apologizing so it couldn't be him. I collected my books and stood up to see Malfoy stood in front of me.

"Malfoy? What do you want?" I asked lifting the books so I was holding then comfortably.

"I've been trying to talk to you." He said.

"I know. I've been avoiding you. So if you excuse me..." I said and turned on my heel and began walking off when Malfoy ran in front on of me.

"I've been trying to tell you something." He said.

"Well say it then. I have things I need to do." I said impatiently. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I..I want.." He stuttered.

"Spit it out Malfoy." I said while blowing a strand of hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry Lucinda. For being mean to you when you came to see me in the hospital. Madame Pomfrey told me what you did. I want to say thank you as well. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." He said sincerely. I looked at him dumbfounded. Did he just apologize **_and_** say thank you in the same sentence? I was speechless. Then he did something out of this magical world. He kissed me on the cheek! He kissed me on the cheek!

"See you around Lucinda." He said with a faint smile. A blush rose to my cheeks, I was surprised I didn't drop my books again. I made sure I had the books tightly in my hands and then I bolted down the hallway. I had to talk to Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" I yelled as I ran through the halls of Hogwarts like a mad woman.

* * *

><p>"He kissed you.." She said. I nodded.<p>

"On the cheek." I repeated for the third time.

"On the cheek." She said staring at me with wide eyes. I had found Hermione in the common room with Ron, Harry and Ginny. I grabbed Herms and Ginny too, another girl could be useful. So we were all huddled on my bed sat in a triangle with the curtains around my bed shut.

"Well maybe someone swapped his brain or something." Ginny said.

"That would be really good if it was possible." I said with a chuckle.

"Well you did save his life Lu. But it is weird even for him." Hermione mused. We all sat there thinking for what seemed like hours. It was just before dinner time when the three of us made our way to the great hall where we joined Harry and Ron.

"What were you guys doing up there for so long?" Harry asked as Ginny sat next to him while I sat next to Ron and Hermione.

"We were having a girly chat."Hermione said with a giggle I elbowed her in the ribs giving her a glare. The boys just looked at us and shook their heads. We began eating food while Ron, Ginny and Harry were discussing the last quidditch game of the season; it bored me and Hermione to pieces. We always went to games but when they talked tactics, I'd happily fight a dragon to get out of it.

"Lu.."Hermione whispered at me. I finished the bite of food I was eating and looked at her.

"What?"I whispered back.

"Someone's looking at you." She said with a smile and pointed in the direction of the Slytherin table. Sure enough there sat Draco Malfoy looking in my direction. I looked at him like he was crazy which made him smile not smirk, but smile.

"Is he smiling?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"I think so." I said unsure of it myself.

"He's weird." She said and went back to her food.

"Yeah weird." I whispered as well. He was confusing; it was like he had two personalities. And the few times I've seen the nice side of Malfoy I've liked it, but it didn't cancel out the bad things he has done. We have a weird relationship. We aren't friends but we aren't enemies, we are somewhere in between.

The week passed by quickly and soon it was my birthday. I had escaped the Gryffindor common room where Hermione and Ginny thought it would be fun to throw me a little party. I stayed for a little while but managed to slip out when they were all busy dancing. So I began walking round the school. I was walking down a seventh floor corridor when I ran into Malfoy. And when I mean ran into I actually walked straight into him and landed on the floor.

"Ouch." I said as I rubbed my lower back standing up.

"Lucinda? What are you doing out in the corridor?" He asked. I looked at his face, he looked worried.

"I came for a walk. I had to escape the common room." I said sitting down on a cold bench that was carved into the wall.

"Why?" He asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hermione threw me a birthday party and I don't feel like celebrating." I said with a shrug. He shifted from one foot to another looking up and down the hall. "What's the matter Draco?"

"Oh nothing. Happy birthday Lucinda." He said.

"Thank you." I said. His face looked pale and he had bags under his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked getting up and placing a friendly hand on his arm. He looked down at my hand then to my face.

"Lucinda will you do something for me?" He asked me staring right in the eye. It was kind of intense.

"I..suppose." I stuttered a bit.

"Go back to your common room and stay there please. Stay there until it's safe." He said almost pleadingly.

"Draco what's going on?" I asked him trying to look him in the eyes but he avoided my eyes. He looked down the hall.

"I have to go." He said and began walking away, but he turned round and gave me a kiss on the cheek again and then practically ran down the corridor. I stood in place for a moment. What just happened? I held a hand where Draco kissed my cheek. What was up with that boy? And what the hell was going?

I didn't know what I was thinking but I took after Draco. I had to run to keep up with him. I stayed well enough back so he couldn't see me. He turned in the corner so I sprinted down the rest of the hallway and rounded the corner just in time to see the doors to the room of requirement shutting and turning back into the wall. I cursed myself mentally and found a pillar to hide behind till he came out.

Why was he in there? I mean what did he require? The room gives you whatever you need, I remember from when we used it for Dumbledore's Army in fifth year. I knew the trio then but not as well as I do now. Sitting in my little spot it gave me time to think over things that had happen over the past year. A lot had happened. The beginning of the year I was happy. I had all my friends, I had my parents, I had a home and now, I was alone, no family, I had to make new friends who happened to be the worse people to make friends with seen as they were being hunted by the most famous dark wizard of our time. I had be attacked by death eaters and almost died myself; I have a lovely scare on my back to prove it.

Draco had begun to pick on me and then sometimes he was nice to me. It was confusing me really. I like the times where he's nice with his guard down it makes me want to know more. When he looks at me from across the room it makes me feel special. It's just when he was horrible to people and calling them horrible names it makes me realise that he was still the same jerk he had been for the past six years. He was truly a confusing boy to say the least.

A sound of a door opening brought me back from my thoughts. Draco came out of it followed by some people I'd never see in Hogwarts. Death eaters. Namely Bellatrix Lastrange, Grey Fairbanks the werewolf and two others I didn't recognise. They all walked past my hiding spot as I just stared at the wall in front of me completely shocked. Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater. Harry was right. Draco was a murderer. He worked for the very people who killed my parents. I got up from my spot and took off after them. I didn't know what I was going to do against a group of death eaters but I couldn't let them just waltz through the school.

I followed as close as I could without getting caught. They were heading towards the astronomy tower. They entered and once again I hid behind a stone pillar just in case one of them came back. But I kept a look out though. As I was looking I saw Snape head up that way so I thought it everything was okay, until Snape, Draco and the rest of the Death eaters came walking quickly out of the Astronomy tower. They walked past me and down the stairs. Harry followed not long after, sprinting, I came out from my spot and ran with him.

"Harry! What's going on?" I said to him.

"Dumbledore is dead." He said angrily. I was shocked but I kept running with him.

"How? Who?" I asked as we came to the bottom of some stairs.

"Snape. Malfoy is one of them." He spat.

"I know. I ran into him and then I followed him to the room of requirement and when he came out he had them with him so I kinda figured it out." I said as we ran through the great hall that now had no windows.

"Lu go tell someone about Dumbledore. I'm going after Snape." He said angrily.

"No Harry, I'm not letting you face them alone." I protested, he was going to answer back but I pulled a look that told him not to argue. So we both began running again. We caught up with them by Hagrid's hut, which was on fire. I looked at it and had an image of my own house in flames in my head. I did my best to get rid of the image and focus on what was happening. Harry was fighting with Snape. The other death eaters had gone on ahead, Draco just stood there staring at me. I crept past Harry and Snape and made my way towards Draco with my wand pointing at him.

"Lucind..." He started.

"Don't you dare Malfoy! You're one of them?" I shouted at him.

"Lucinda I had no choice!" He shouted back. I angrily shot a spell at him, which knocked him to floor. I ran over to him and stood over him, pointing my wand at his face.

"There is always a choice Malfoy. I thought you were better than this!" I shouted as he got up slowly.

"It was the only way to save my family!" He shouted at me. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"There were other ways! I saved your life!" I said to him. "I saved a death eater, the people who killed my family!" I yelled looking into the flames of Hagrid's home.

"I didn't have anything to do with that Lu!" He said grabbing my shoulders to make me look at him. I looked at him in the eyes, his grey cold eyes that held pain and sadness. I had tears in my eyes.

"You did if you are one of them." I whispered.

"Lucinda please? Here me out?" He pleaded. I shook my head.

"No." I breathed.

Draco looked at me in the eyes, I looked back. I felt myself move closer to Draco. He looked at me once more, and then his gaze flickered to my lips, my gaze went to his. I knew what was going to happen. Then that's when our lips connected. I felt all his emotion, pain, sadness, and passion. I felt the same. He was ripped away from me. He gave me one last sad look and then he was gone. Hagrid's hut exploded and it sent me flying a good couple of feet knocking me unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>There's number 5 so I hope you like it =) reviews please? <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely readers whoever you are =) Chapter six is up =) Hope you like it. **

**And thank you again to Lovely Fluffy Bunny who gave me another good review! I appreciate it =D **

**Hope you enjoy =D **

**xx**

* * *

><p>Turns out I ended up in a coma for about a month, so when I woke up it was the beginning of July and everyone had finished Hogwarts. When I woke up I was in St. Mungo's hospital. I had been moved here when Hogwarts finished. I woke to find loads of flowers, chocolates and cards around me. Also I had found an invitation from the Weasley family inviting me to their son Bill's wedding. I appreciated it. It would be nice to see everyone and talk to Harry about what happened. The nurses said that my memory might be a little fuzzy for a while especially the event that happened before I became unconscious.<p>

The day I left St. Mungo's the nurses were pretty happy, because from the moment I woke up I was dying to get out of that place. I kept telling them I was fine but they had to keep me there for observation. All I did was fidget. Once they let me go and told me not to come back anytime soon, I gave them a cheeky smile and said thank you and apparated to the place I would now call home.

My family's holiday home was in mid-Wales, way up in the hills. It was very secluded; we spent most of our summers and Christmases up here. Now it was the place I was to call home. I apparated into the foyer and had a good look round. Before me was a grand oak staircase that led to the upper floor in the centre of the foyer. To the left of me led to the kitchen, to the right of me led off to the main living room. Behind the stairs was the rest of the hallway that led to a dining room and to a sun room that looked over the acre or so of land that came with this house. The house was full of light like always. I gave a sad sigh and walked up the stairs. There were only four rooms upstairs. My room, my parents and two guest bedrooms. I wandered down the hall and stopped at the door to my parent's room. I sighed; I hadn't seen anything belonging to my parents in over 6 months. I gently pushed open the door and saw the room was just the way they left it. One of my father's old grey cardigan lay untouched on the bed, over in the corner was a chair my mother used to sit and read in also lays untouched with a book she was reading before she died.

I stayed a few moments longer and turned around and left. I'd have to go through their stuff at some point but at the moment the memories were still too fresh in my memory to do it. I wandered back down the hallway to my own room. I pushed open the oak door and saw my room was flooded with light. My room was mainly cream coloured except the one scarlet red wall I had. Most of the furniture was also cream coloured. When you walk in through my door opposite there was a pair of white French doors that led out to a small balcony. To the left was my queen size bed that had cream and red covers. It made me smile because the red always reminded me Gryffindor. To the right were two doors, one led to a small en-suite bathroom and the other was a small walk-in closet. I took off the cloak I was wearing and chucked it across the room so it landed on a chair. I walked over to my bed and basically fell asleep before I even hit the pillow.

The sun shining through the window woke me up the next morning. I gave a groan and rolled over and fell off my bed and onto my hard wood floors.

"Owwwww." I groaned and rolled over on my back so I was looking at the ceiling. I heard a pop in my room.

"Miss Lucinda!" My house elf Libby. I sat up and turned to face my house elf, as I lent my arms on my bed.

"Yes Libby? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Libby was just wondering what miss would like for her breakfast?" She squeaked.

"Oh. I would like some pancakes please Libby?" I asked and slowly stood up, stretching out my back and arms.

"Of course miss." She squeaked again and with another "pop" she was out of the room. I sighed and wandered into my bathroom. I looked at my reflection. I pulled a face at what I saw. My brown hair was sticking up in some places like I had stuck my finger in a muggle electric device. I had bags under my eyes and my skin was kind of pale. I gave another disgusted face, and decided that having a shower might help the pale skin. Turns out I was right I looked a lot fresher when I got out. I magically dried my hair and it settled in waves hanging around my shoulder blades. I went to my closet and changed into a pair of muggle skinny jeans and a black vest top with my black ugg boots.

I made my way downstairs and found that my breakfast was set up in the sun room looking out over the gardens. I thanked Libby and sat down to eat my breakfast. As I was eating I watched the sun shine over the gardens making the pond we had sparkle. It was the start of a gorgeous summer's day. I ate my breakfast undisturbed until my small owl flew in through an open window dropping a letter next to me and landed on the arm of a chair next to me. I gave her a piece of pancake and she squawked happily. I picked up the letter and noticed the handwriting on the front looked a lot like Ginny's.

_Dear Lucinda. _

_Hope you are feeling okay. I'm also happy that you are out of hospital now. I bet that was murder. You should come over and visit sometime, Hermione is here too. Can you write to her or come over please? She's going a bit mad knowing that you are out of hospital and haven't made contact. _

_See you soon Lu. _

_Ginny. _

I gave a smile to the letter and just realised that this was the first time I had even thought about my friends since I had been awake. I finished up my breakfast and called Libby to me.

"Libby!" I shouted.

"Yes Miss Lucinda?" She squeaked as she popped in the room.

"Thank you for breakfast. I'm going to a friend for most of the day. So if you could clean the house for me that would be great." I said putting a jacket on.

"Of course miss." She said.

"I won't be too late Libby. Bye." I said and with that I apparated to the burrow. It still had the same smell that I first smelt back at Christmas. The smell of home cooking filled my nose. I gave a smile. I had apparated inside their house which was kind of rude but I thought it would be okay. I had obviously just interrupted an argument between Mrs. Wesley and Fred and Gorge.

"I wish you two would grow up sometimes." She said shaking her head disapprovingly. I gave a cough and their heads snapped towards me. The two boys grinned and walked outside.

"Lucinda!" Mrs. Wesley said surprised and walked over and wrapped me in a hug.

"Hi Mrs Wesley. How are you?" I smiled as she released me.

"Oh I'm fine dear. How are you?" She asked me as she made her way over to the cooker.

"I'm good. My head has healed nicely. A few memories are a bit fuzzy but other than that I'm pretty good." I said as I took a seat at their kitchen table. As I continued to talk to Mrs. Wesley I found out that her son Bill was going to marry Fleur Delacour. I also found out that Mrs. Wesley doesn't like her and calls her Phlegm. Fred and George were up to their usual tricks and Ginny and Ron were also good. Mrs. Wesley was just about to ask me something else when I heard Ron shout from outside.

"Ginny! It's not fair." He yelled. I looked at Mrs. Wesley and she just rolled her eyes and went back to preparing lunch. I rose from my chair and walked over to the back door, I pushed it open to reveal Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George all on broom sticks chucking about a quaffle.

"It's not my fault! You picked her!" Ginny yelled back.

"I want to switch teams!" He yelled back at her. "You get Hermione and I get those two!" He said.

"Fine have them. I get Lucinda." She said as she pointed towards me.

"What?" I asked as she flew over to me.

"Come on." She said hopping off her broom.

"I don't even have a broom." I said with a shrug. Ginny thrust her broom into my hands and walked off into a shed that was open. She returned a minute later with another broom.

"Can we play now?" She asked, I nodded and mounted my broom and pushed off the ground into the air. The game went well. I found out I was quite good at Quidditch I never really played seen as well I always thought it was too violent. Even with Hermione on our team Ginny and me still managed to keep up with the others. Hermione was bad. Very bad. The rest of the day went by rather quickly after that I had lunch with the family and met Bill and Fleur. I can understand why Ginny and Mrs. Wesley don't like her much. She was very stuck up if I am being honest. In the afternoon Fred and George were showing me some of their new products that they would be selling, but they were worried about going out of business now that Lord Voldermort was back. I stayed for dinner it was quite late in the night when I finally left.

"Now don't be a stranger Lucinda." Mrs. Wesley said as she gave me a hug goodbye.

"I won't Mrs. Wesley. Thank you for dinner." I said hugging her goodbye. I hugged everyone else goodbye and apparated home.

My home was dark, and kind of cold when I apparated into my foyer. There were no lights on, which was kind of strange because whenever we went out when mum and dad were alive the house elves would always leave a light on if we were out late. I lit the tip of my wand. The house was kind of eerie under the bright light; I heard a noise come from the main living room. I had my wand at the ready and slowly crept towards the front room. The door was ajar so I just gently pushed it open; it creaked as it slowly swung open. I looked round the room and everything seemed in its place so nothing is missing. There was however, a new addition to the room. He sat in my dad's old chair by the fireplace. His blonde hair wasn't in its usual perfect condition it was messed up and fell into his eyes. His face looked thinner than it had been previously. His posture was hunched over where it used to be one that was straight and proud. I didn't know how he got into my house or even how he knew where I lived but there he was. Draco Malfoy was sat in my living room, looking more broken than ever.

"Malfoy?" I spat raising my wand towards him. He raised his head towards me, his eyes burning into mine.

"Lucinda." He whispered and stood up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not putting down my wand.

"I had to see you. I heard you were in a coma." He said worriedly.

"I was. I came out of it about a week ago now." I said to him.

"You are okay now though?" He asked.

"Of course I'm okay. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't okay. How did you know where I live?" I asked him raising an eyebrow with suspicion.

"My father has friends at the ministry." He said. I rolled my eyes. Of course that's how he found out.

"Well give me one reason why I shouldn't hex you into next week." I sneered.

"Because I'm here to apologize and if you wanted to hex me you would have done it already." He said putting a smirk on at the end. I looked at him stupidly, my mouth hung open, in that moment I'm pretty sure I looked like a fish. He was right though, if I wanted to hex him I would have done it by now. I don't know what was stopping me though. I looked at him; his eyes that once had a spark to them looked a dull grey like all hope was lost. I gave a sigh and lowered my wand I couldn't hurt him, and I didn't know why and it scared me a little.

"If you are here to apologize then apologize." I said defeated.

"Okay. I'm sorry Lucinda, if I could have taken back everything I did that night. I didn't even know you were there." He started. What was he talking about I didn't see him before I went into my coma did I?

"Wait what happened?" I asked confused.

"What do you mean what happened?" He asked me raising an eyebrow.

"I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember before I went in my coma was the day before my birthday." I said to him. He looked at me; there was sadness in his eyes again.

"Oh." Was all he said and looked at the floor. I took a cautious step towards him and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped up to look at me it was as if I burnt him or something.

"What happened Malfoy?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"I can't. You will hate me." He whispered. I could barely hear him.

"I won't Malfoy. Just tell me." I said to him. He just shook his head again and stepped away from me.

"I shouldn't have come." He said.

"Malfoy you can't leave without telling me something." I pleaded. He just looked at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but the next thing I know he's stood in front of me. I looked at him he was at least a few inches taller than me so I had to look up in to his grey eyes. His eyes held something I'd never seen in Malfoy. Love. He looked at me with love in his eyes. His thin hand rose to my face and cupped my cheek and brought my face to his lips. My eyes flickered closed and kissed him back. The kiss was sweet and gentle yet it held so much passion and pain. The feeling was somewhat familiar to me. That's when the memory hit me; it hit me as hard as the explosion from Hagrid's hut. He was one of _them_. The very thing I hated so much, the thing that took away my family. I pushed him roughly away and put as much distance between us as I could.

"Get out." I whispered.

"Lucinda?" he said hurt written all over his pale face.

"Get out of my house Malfoy!" I said my voice rising in anger. He took a step towards me. "Don't Malfoy. You are one of them." I said putting a hand out to stop him.

"How? How do you remember?" He asked shocked.

"When you kissed me, it felt familiar to me and the memory came back." I whispered.

"Lucinda you have to understand, if I didn't do it he was going to kill me and my family." He pleaded again like he did that day.

"You could have gone to Dumbledore Draco! He could have helped!" I shouted at him. The conversation was feeling all too familiar to me.

"I didn't have a choice!" He yelled back, his face twisting in anger.

"There is always a choice!" I yelled back. As we were yelling we were getting closer and closer together, until we were basically nose to nose... well chin to nose in this case, he was taller than me.

"This time there wasn't." He growled. My eyes glared at him.

"I thought you were changing this year. You showed me a side that I began to like Malfoy, but now I don't even want to look at you or even be near you. You took away my family. I will never forgive that." I spat at him. His face changed back to a look of hurt.

"That had nothing to do with me Lu you have to believe that?" He said desperately.

"How can I believe the word of a death eater?" I whispered. Malfoy took a step away from me looking shocked.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked. I looked at him, his shoulders were hung in shame and his features were fallen.

"You chose that path Malfoy. Now you suffer the consequences. Now get out of my house." I said way too calmly for the situation. He looked me in the eyes for the last time and all I could see in his was nothing but hurt. I turned away, and with a "pop" I knew he was gone. I sunk to the floor and landed on my knees. I don't know what came over me but I broke down in tears. I cried for the fact that I began to like a boy that I know I could never have a future with. I probably had been in denial over the last few months of my sixth year, but I had grown to like Draco Malfoy. His smirk, his platinum blonde hair, and the way it fell into his cool grey eyes. The way he used to throw me looks across the great hall or across the classroom. Even our petty arguments I had grown to like. He was the only one who saw me at my weakest moment and from then on I suppose we had some sort of connection between us. I think deep down Malfoy wasn't a bad person. I also think deep, deep down Malfoy was telling the truth. And deep, deep way down deep I was slowly but surely falling for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Please! Thank you! Hope you liked it =D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers =) Chapter Seven is up. Hope you enjoy. **

**Also there are a few people I would like to thank**

**GredLover2247XD **

**orderofthephoniex**

**lovely fluffy bunny. **

**Just want thank these guys for their reviews or for adding ****my story to their favourites. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>I woke up on the floor the next day in quite a lot of pain, sleeping on a stone slab floor wasn't exactly the best idea looking back on it now, but at that moment in time I felt so drained from yesterday I just couldn't bring myself to move. Libby woke me up to tell me that there was breakfast waiting for me in the sun room. I walked glumly to the table in the sun room. The weather seemed to match my emotions. The sky was dull and grey and there was wind blowing through the air. Rain gently battered the roof of the sun room. I took small bites of my food. I wasn't really in the mood to eat. In this moment of time all I wanted was a hug from my mum and for her to help me through this because I was so confused. I pushed away my food and stood up from the table and walked up to my bedroom. I walked into my closet and changed in to a pair of grey jogging bottoms and a pink tank top. I exited my bedroom and walked to my parent's room and pushed the door open. It was exactly like it was when I arrived; I don't know why I thought it might change. I walked to the bed and picked up my dad's cardigan and put it on. I brought the material to my nose and breathed in deeply, the smell filled my nose.<p>

My dad was what you called a gentle giant. He treated people with kindness and loved his family very much. He was a man who was gentle, kind, always happy and would never hurt anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. I loved my dad to pieces. He taught me how to ride a broom when I was only six. He taught me how to play wizards chess and play the piano. He treated me like a princess and I was always happy. I gave an unhappy sigh and walked over to my mother's chair. As I sat down my mother's peppermint perfume rose around me. It made a tear fall from my eye. My mother was one of the nicest people to walk this earth. She always saw the good in people not matter how evil they may be the exception being Lord Voldermort. Obviously. I looked to her as a role model; if I turned out to be like her then I couldn't be happier. She could do everything, she could bake, she could sing her voice was hypnotising really. I was close to her, I could talk to her about anything and whenever I was in Hogwarts if I had a problem I would send a letter asking for her opinion. I picked up her book she was reading, it was a muggle book called Jane Eyre by a woman called Charlotte Bronte. I picked the book up and flicked through the worn pages as I did an envelope fell on to my lap. I picked it up and turned it over. My name was written on the front in my mother's handwriting. I took an intake of breathe and slowly opened and took out the letter.

**_December 14th_**

**_My dearest daughter._**

**_If you are reading this then unfortunately the worst has happened and we are no longer with you, and for that we are truly sorry. But if you are reading this letter that means you have not fallen with us and for that we are thankful. You are probably wondering why I am writing you a letter; the truth is we have known our time on this earth is at an end. The reason is because being a rich pure-blood family Voldermort sent death eaters to try and turn us over to his side, but your father being who he is sent them on their way. They tried a couple of times in the past few years. They will probably be back tonight and I'm afraid we won't make it because Lord Voldermort grows impatient and you know as well as I what that means, that's why we suggested you see some of your friends._**

**_There are so many things that we wish we could be able to see, like you getting married, meeting your children or even just to see you finish Hogwarts. I hope you find happiness Lucinda, after the pain you will probably feel now you deserve some happiness. Know that I and your father are so proud of the young witch you have become. Also know that we are always with you in your heart. You will also receive everything that we own including the holiday home, all our money and the house elves. Take good care of them. I know you will. Also take care of yourself, dark times lay ahead Lucinda and always think before you do anything._**

**_Stay safe sweetheart. We love you._**

**_Your Mother._**

**_Melissa Llewellyn._**

Silent tears ran down my face and on to the piece of parchment in my hands. My parents knew that they were going to die and they didn't even have any sign on their faces that they were going to die when she left that day. If I had known I could have done something. I don't know what I could have done to help but being there might have been enough. The bit about the death eaters trying to recruit my parents made me hate them even more than I already did and I'm not sure that was possible. I held the letter close to me and got up and went over to my parent's bed climbed in snuggled down in the covers and cried until unconsciousness washed over me.

The next two weeks passed in a blur. All I did was eat, sleep and basically cry, I had fallen into a state of depression and I had no one or no way to help me out of it. I was hoping that Fleur and Bill's wedding would get me out of the funk I was in. I needed something happy happening in my life. It was a few hours before the wedding was suppose to start and I was just getting out of bed. I walked over to my bathroom and took a nice long shower. I must have been in there about half hour to forty-five minutes; I got out and dried myself and looked at myself in the mirror. I had deep bags around my chestnut eyes and my skin was pale. I magically dried my hair and curled it so the chocolate coloured curls framed my face. I did light make up and put grey shadow around my eyes and applied eye-liner and mascara and a deep red lip gloss. I walked to my closet and pulled out a dress that I had been saving for a special occasion. It was floor length that hugged my figure well showing off the curves of my body. It had a scoop back and was made mostly out of silk. It was black which seemed kind of weird to wear to a wedding but it was elegant so I thought it would be okay. Before I put it on I strapped on my wand holder that my mother gave me for formal occasions. It was for when I was wearing a formal dress I would have somewhere to put my wand instead of carrying it around in my hand. I took the dress on its hanger and slid it over my head carefully. I slipped on my black high heels and called to Libby to tell I was going, soon after I apparated to the Burrow.

When I arrived at the burrow I had never seen it so busy. People chatted and laughed with one another some people even danced and it was before the ceremony. I made my way through the crowds of people and towards the Wesley kitchen. I walked in and it was mental! Women were running everywhere with shoes, flowers or ribbons waving in the air, others were shouting. Somewhere between the madness I spotted the frizzy hair of Hermione and took a chance making my way through the craziness to reach her. When I did I tapped her on the shoulder and she span round with a mad look on her face. It softened when she saw it was me. She grabbed me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh thank Merlin!" She said in my ear. I gave a chuckled. It was nice to see her.

"Going a bit crazy are we?" I giggled. She rolled her eyes at me.

"That's an understatement. Fleur has been driving everyone saying everything is wrong and that she's fat. I think Mrs. Wesley is close to killing her and Ginny isn't far behind." She said as a ribbon went flying over her head. I laughed.

"Think it's possible to get outside?" I asked her. She looked at me like she was thankful and nodded. "Come on then." I said and grabbed her hand and tried to make our way through the madness that was the women of the Delacour family. We made it out into the cool air of the July evening. Hermione gave a sigh of relief and she sat down on an outside bench. I sat down beside her.

"So how've you been?" Hermione asked.

"Not to good Herms." I said sadly looking down at my lap.

"How come?" She asked.

"I found a letter from my mother the day they were murdered." I whispered. Her face looked shocked.

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah and that's just the start of it." I said leaning my head back looking at the starry sky.

"Why what else happened?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Malfoy." I said.

"Malfoy?" She repeated. I nodded to her; this was going to be weird to explain.

"He showed up at my house." I said and her mouth dropped open. I nodded and launched into a story telling her all about what happened when Malfoy showed up including the kiss and the memory coming back. I told her all my feelings, everything. When I finished I was scared to look at her face. I didn't want her to be angry with me.

"Lu..." Was all she got out.

"Go on yell at me for liking the prat." I said looking in the other direction.

"I'm not going to yell at you I think you've gone through enough and I don't think you need me telling you that he is the worst person to fall for because you already know that. But what I will tell you is that I'm here for you and I'm sure Ginny will too." She said with a smile. I gave her a smile and gave her a side hug.

"Thank you Herms." I said, she gave me a smile.

"It's no problem. Now I'm going to see if I can save Ginny from the madness." She said and walked off. It wasn't long after that the ceremony started. It was beautiful. Even though Mrs. Wesley didn't like Fleur I'm sure she would be happy that her son was happy and had someone who loved him, even at the terrible times we are in it was nice to see that people still believed love. The reception was fun too. It was exactly what I need to get my spirits up. People were dancing and laughing and it was so weird to see especially with all the death and despair in our world. I was standing around the dance floor watching people dance when I caught a glimpse of Harry standing the other side. I made my way round to his side. He sensed me and turned to me and smiled.

"Hello." He said.

"Heya Harry. Care to dance?" I asked.

"I can't dance." He shook his head.

"Too bad." I said with a laugh then I grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. A slow song started and Harry put his hands on my lower back and I put my hands round his neck.

"How are you Harry?" I asked him.

"I'm doing okay Lu thanks. Are you okay? Hermione told me what happened." He said with concern written over his face.

"Of course she did." I smiled that girl was always worrying about something."I'm doing okay. Better than I was. But that's what you get when you start falling for someone you know you can never be with." I said with a shrug, I noticed Harry's face fall. I obviously struck a nerve.

"Ginny?" I asked.

"How does everyone that?" He asked shocked. I laughed as he span me round.

"You may be able to keep out Voldermort but to your friends Harry unfortunately we can read you like Hermione reads books." I laughed. He threw me a look that made me giggle even more. We were in silence for a moment when I thought of something that had me thinking for a few months before the end of Hogwarts.

"You aren't going back this year are you?" I said to him. He looked at me and shook his head "no."

"Ron and Hermione?" I asked knowing the answer. He shook his head again. "Then be careful Harry, I don't know what you are going after but please be careful." I said to him.

"I will. If you be careful to, Hogwarts is going to be different this year. I heard Snape is headmaster now." He said seriously. "Slytherin are probably going to be even worse than before."

"Don't worry about me Harry. Anyway I got Ginny with me I think me and the Gryffindor house will be fine." I smiled. He was about to say something else when a blue orb shot through the tent. It began talking.

"_The Ministry has fallen. The minister of magic is dead. They are coming, they are coming." _It said and then it vanished. All hell broke loose then people started apparated and death eaters arrived. In the commotion I pushed from Harry and thrown on the floor it was kind of good that my dress flew up because I had easy access to my wand I grabbed it just in time as a Death eater stood over me. He smirked an ugly smirk at me and raised his wand. Before he had chance to say a spell I stunned him.

"Stupefy!" I yelled and he flew a foot away. I scrambled to my feet and kicked of my shoes and ran across the room to help other people firing spells as I went. I noticed Ginny struggling with a death eater and Harry was running towards her, I got to him just before he got into it with the death eater. I grabbed hold of him.

"Harry go!" I said pushing him away.

"No!" He shouted struggling.

"Harry she will be fine! They are here for you now go!" I said pushing him with all my force, he listened and he grabbed hold of Hermione and Ron and disapparated. I turned round and sent the death eater attacking Ginny flying. I helped her off the ground, she smiled and we went on battling through the night. The battle lasted a few hours and the death eaters left after they figured Harry wasn't around. There weren't many causalities there were a few injuries here and there Ginny had a small cut going up her arm and my dress was ruined that was a real shame. It was such a pretty dress.

August passed by so slowly, and the state of the wizarding world was getting worse. The ministry was rounding up half-bloods and muggle borns saying they stole magic and the disappearances were getting more and more by the day. I spent most of my time at the burrow. Mrs. Wesley asked me to stay after the wedding because she didn't want me staying on my own seen as I had no protection so I packed up some of my stuff and stayed with the Wesley family. Hogwarts was approaching and neither Ginny nor I were looking forward to it. It was going to be a Gryffindors worst nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Reviews please! Thank you!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my readers. Just letting you know I am updating as much as I can before Friday because I will be going away for a few days until Monday. **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**Again thank you to Lovely Fluffy Bunny and GredLover2247XD for the reviews. Makes me happy knowing people like what I'm writing. Enjoy **

**=D**

* * *

><p>September came all too quickly for Ginny and me. We weren't sure what was going to head our way this year but we knew for a fact that it wasn't going to be good. Mrs. Wesley was reluctant to let us go, but Mr. Wesley said that even with Snape as headmaster Hogwarts was probably the safest place in the wizarding world. Boarding the Hogwarts express I felt a different atmosphere to one that was present in previous years. This year it felt more glum than happy, everyone's faces weren't a happy picture, their faces held depressed looks which didn't hold hope for the year. The only people who look at least bit happy were the Slytherins. It didn't seem right. No it wasn't right. Hogwarts was a happy place and now even that had been taken away from me.<p>

I was sat on the train with Ginny and Neville and other Gryffindor students when the train began to slow down. We weren't even near Hogwarts yet so why were we stopping? Hushed whispers sprang throughout the cabin. I looked towards Ginny and raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged in return. Since the wedding Ginny and I had grown close over the last month, we were both hurting over different things but we both lent on each other for support. Many nights we spent crying over things. I felt Ginny had become more like a sister to me over the past month. I looked over at Neville and he did the same thing. A few moments later the door to the cabin slid open and walked in a death eater. No doubt that they were searching the train for Harry. Cormac stood up.

"My father will hear about this." He said, the death eater pushed him down I rolled my eyes. He took a few slow steps into the cabin. Neville stood up.

"Hey loser. He's not here, why would he be? He's not stupid." He spat. The death eater glared at Neville but didn't do anything. The next thing we know the death eater apparated away. Neville sat back down and exhaled loudly. I looked at Neville with a smirk. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" He asked.

"When did you get badass?" I said with a smile sitting back and folding my arms over my chest.

"Summer. Fighting off death eaters will do that to you." He said with a shrug I gave him a knowing smile. He's right fighting off death eaters, going into coma, losing your parents it does toughen you up. I began to think. Hogwarts has changed now and Slytherin was probably going to be the new Gryffindor. The house that got the most points and the one people favoured so that would make Gryffindor the new Slytherin. The bad house as it were. So if I was right Gryffindor was in for a bucket load of crap for no reason. So I thought why not go down fighting, show Snape and the rest of the death eaters that we remain loyal. It may be painful but it was a worthy cause, we could help Harry just by being annoying. Not many people would go for it, and I'm sure no one outside of Gryffindor would do it but it was worth a try. It was a stupid and crazy plan but I was going to take a crack at it. I smirked to myself, a smirk that would rival Malfoy. Ginny looked at me with suspicion.

"What you thinking?" She asked. I turned towards her and motioned to Neville to lean in.

"I got a plan." I said still smirking.

"What do you mean?" Neville said.

"As you know the Gryffindor house is in for crap this year. And it will probably hurt." I said and they nodded. "So why go down fighting?"

"I don't get you." Neville said confused.

"Well if they are going to hurt us lets be annoying little prats, like Slytherin were for six years. Let's make Gryffindor the new Slytherin as it were." I said. Ginny seemed to be thinking it over.

"I think I understand what you are saying. Basically you want to annoy everyone and make their lives hell, make it impossible for the death eaters to do whatever they are supposed to be doing. Payback as it were?" She said summing it up. I nodded and she smiled so did Neville.

"I think a little payback wouldn't hurt after everything they've done to our families and our world." Neville said.

"We are going to get hurt. But if we could spread the word through Gryffindor and say it's to support Harry as well. Tell them we are helping by being annoying and make sure they know what they are getting into." I said and he nodded.

We talked for the rest of the journey. This year was going to be interesting I thought. We may only be a few but we Gryffindors knew how to pack a punch and it helped learning a few tricks from Fred and George too. If death eaters wanted to knock our spirits and try to torture us in to following you-know-who then I certainly wasn't going to go down without a fight and I knew Ginny would join and Neville too.

Walking into the great hall was one of the most depressing things I've ever seen. Everyone looked so depressed, even some of the Slytherin looks depressed. I think the only people who looked remotely happy were Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, and the other people Slytherin it crowd. The great hall was cold and dull, there was no light. The usual floating candles that were usually floating in the air on the first meal of every year were no longer there and the ceiling was no longer enchanted. Everything that was the old Hogwarts was gone and in its place was something I did not like. Death eaters stood at certain points in the hall and what was worse Snape was sat in Dumbledore's door chair. I didn't like it at all. It was wrong if anyone deserved to sit in that chair now it would be Professor McGonagall.

The entire school ate in silence not one person made a sound. The only thing that could be heard was people using their knives and folks. Snape didn't even welcome us back not that I expected it. After dinner we were escorted in silence to our common room by death eaters. Once we were in our common room people sat around in silence, everyone looked depressed and unhappy. I was sat with Ginny, Neville and Seamus. Neville had talked to Seamus and he was up for our little plan. I looked round our common room I had never seen it so gloomy, and it wasn't right. I was truly irritated to be honest. Hogwarts was the one place people felt safe and happy and now that was ruined and I wasn't having it. I slapped the arms of the chair I was sat in and propelled myself up. Now everyone's attention was on me. I went and stood on the bottom of the stairs. Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Right listen up guys. I don't know about you but I'm already fed up with what they've done to this school, and I ain't going to stand for it." I began some people nodded in agreement. "I've got a plan. As you know our lives here are going to hell now that Snape is in charge, it also going to be painful with death eaters here to. So let's show them that even with you-know-who in charge that we remain loyal. They are going to scare us into fight for him but if you are the Gryffindors I know you are we will not let them." I said raising my voice. I looked at the faces before me they all looked uneasy. Cormac spoke up.

"Why should we?" He shouted. I glared angrily at him.

"Because Cormac, Harry is out there risking his life trying to save all our asses and if we could do something for him and fight for him, and show him that he is not alone in his fight then I'm sure he would feel a lot better about destroying you-know-who. And if you won't do it for Harry then do it for Hogwarts. Do it for the place that you have called home for six years. Do it for the teachers that have watched over us and took care of us when the Chamber of Secrets was open, when we thought Sirus Black was a mass murderer, when we were mourning Cedric's death. The teachers can't take them on alone, and if I can do something to help them I going to bloody well do it." I said angrily. They still looked uneasy.

"Look we were put into this house for a reason. Every one of us has bravery in our bodies, and now is the time to use that bravery." I said some of them looked like they were coming round some still look unsure. "Remember the DA. What was that about? Think people. It was doing something real. Harry has fought all his life to try and defeat Voldermort, and he's very rarely had any help from anyone other than Ron and Hermione. This is the time for us to join together and save our futures, because if we don't it's very likely that most of us will die." I said seriously. A lot of them nodded in agreement. "So are you with me?" I shouted and a lot of them cheered and they all burst into chatter. I smiled. I jumped down of the step and went and sat back in my seat. Ginny looked at me with a smile.

"Now where did that girl come from?" She asked.

"I'm not the girl I once was Gin." I said back with a smile. I looked round the room. This is what Gryffindor was, and we weren't going to let anyone take that from us. The rest of the evening passed by quickly, everyone was talking about how we can fight back against the death eaters. A few things were certain we were going to refuse things that death eater told us to do. We would do our best to protect the younger years because they were probably going to get the brunt of the death eaters. It was going to be painful but these things needed to be done.

When I woke up the next morning with hope in my bones and a smile on my face. I got up washed, changed, grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I walked down the corridors with my head held high and a slight smile on my face, people passing me looked at me weirdly and death eaters eyed me suspiciously. I walked into the great hall and spotted Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Dean all eating breakfast. I made my way down to them with a spring in my step, I slotted down in between Neville and Ginny.

"Good Morning." I smiled.

"Morning. What's gotten into you?" Dean asked. I pilled breakfast onto my plate.

"Nothing. It's the start of a new day. I'm showing that even the presence of death eaters I ain't going to stop me from having fun at Hogwarts." I said with a knowing smile.

"Ohh. It's starting to day is it?" Ginny whispered in my eye, I could hear the smile in her voice. I nodded with the smile on my face. The rest of them smiled and we continued to eat our breakfast while chatting about random things, actually it was mainly quidditch. During breakfast I noticed that the Gryffindor table was the only table talking. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables looked us like we were mad and the Slytherin table glared at us which weren't really different from any other year.

Our time-tables were handed out and boy was there a difference. There were no longer muggle studies, it was pureblood history. Defence against the dark arts was just dark arts. Care of magical creatures was completely gone. To be honest the time table was pathetic. I sighed and looked at the rest of the people around me and they all looked disgusted, most of them had their eyebrows knitted together in a frown. I grabbed my bag and headed off to my first lesson which was double pureblood history. Joy. As I was walking out of the hall I saw him walking towards me. He wasn't in his Slytherin uniform but he was wearing a black suit with a black shirt and a black tie. Seeing him sent a pain through my chest. He looked like his usual self now. His hair was done perfectly, he looked well rested.

He obviously saw me as well, because he looked me straight in the eyes, his eyes were a cold grey like they usually were. I could tell he was also hurting, I could see it in his eyes. He nodded his head at me and I nodded back and carried on walking. When I got around the corner from the hall I let out the breath I was holding in. My spirit felt a bit broken then, because I hadn't thought about him in a while and I didn't think I'd see him at Hogwarts because he was a death eater. I shook it off and thought about what these new lessons were going to throw at us, and by the sounds of things it wasn't going to be nice. Pureblood History was taught by a death eater named Alecto Carrow. She was one of the few female death eaters. She was horrible, and had an anger issues she wasn't a patient woman either. If you said something or did something wrong, you had to be quick to duck whatever object she had thrown at you. She threw a book at me when I whispered something to Neville, and it wasn't even a small book it was a thick heavy one and it came whizzing towards me. I moved my head to the side but it caught the edge of my jaw leaving a lovely cut and a bruise.

Except that lesson the other lessons before lunch were relatively normal. I had charms and Transfiguration and from the looks on the professors faces they were scared, worried or in McGonagall's case extremely angry with the way the pupils were being treated. She went quite angry when I walked into her classroom with blood dripping from my chin. I walked into the great hall at lunch with a blood soaked rag held to my jaw. It hadn't stopped bleeding for a few hours. I plonked down at the Gryffindor table with a huff. Ginny looked at me shocked to see the blood soaked rag I had.

"What happened?" She asked leaning across the table and taking the rag from my hand and having a good look at my now bloody jaw. She grimaced at what she saw.

"That Carrow woman...if you can call her a woman chucked a book at me!" I said which was painful to do.

"Why?" Ginny said conjuring up another rag and holding it to my face.

"I whispered something to Neville...Ow...and she told me to shut up and chucked a book at me. Then I found out she's in charge of punishment with her brother!" I said and hissed in pain. Ginny gave me an "I'm sorry" look.

"Better watch out for her then." She said.

"Yeah. You should have heard McGonagall when she saw this." I laughed. "She went bonkers saying that the Carrow woman wasn't even a woman and saying she was a monster. Then she gave me a rag and told me to hold it there." I said with a smile.

"Really?" She said. I nodded and took the rag from Ginny so she could eat some lunch.

"I'm going to clean this cut before it gets infected. I will be back." I said getting up and heading to the girls bathroom. In the bathroom I washed away the blood and got a decent look at the wound. It stretched from my cheek down to my chin. It wasn't a deep cut so it wouldn't scar but it would be there for a few weeks I reckoned. I washed my blood from my hands and look at my appearance. My face was plain probably from the blood I had lost. My chin was slightly swollen which was rather expected. I pulled a hair bobble from my pocket and put my chocolate brown hair in to a messy bun on the top of my head, I didn't want to get blood in it. I looked down at my white shirt that was partly stained red from where my blood had dripped down. I gave a huff thinking there wasn't much I could do about it now. I walked out of the girl's bathroom and into the corridor only to run into him. I looked at him with a glare. I couldn't give away my emotions. He looked at my face and a look of shock washed across his.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Ohh nothing just had a book chucked at my head by your lovely friend Alecto Carrow." I said with a shrug and walked round him, He grabbed hold of my elbow with a fierce grip it. I grew warm from his contact.

"Does it hurt?" He asked concerned.

"What's it to you?" I asked yanking my arm away from him. He exhaled loudly and ran a hand through his perfect blonde hair.

"Because I care about what happens to you." He whispered.

"If you cared Malfoy you wouldn't have joined him." I spat. His eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

"Will you just be careful and don't draw any attention to yourself?" He said. I shook my head.

"Can't do that Malfoy. You might think that joining them is a good thing to do. But I am not going to stand by while the place I called home for six years goes down the tubes. It's not going down without a fight and neither am I." I spat at him then I turned round and walked back towards the great hall. My cut had stopped bleeding and I walked back into the great hall with confidence showing that having a book chucked at me wouldn't dampen my spirits. People started whispering and pointing at me as I walked back to my spot by Ginny. By the time I got there I saw Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Cormac had joined her. By the looks of things Seamus had a bruise forming round his eye. I sat down and picked up a bread role.

"What happened to you?" I asked taking a bite out of the bread role, it was a bad idea because it shot pain through the area I had my cut. Obviously eating was out of the question.

"A death eater was in Trawlney's lesson and I started talking to Lavender he picked up a bloody small crystal ball and chucked it at me!" He said aggravated.

"So death eaters are fond of chucking things." I mused.

"What happened to you?" He asked putting ice on his eye.

"Carrow chucked a book at me. McGonagall saw this when I walked in her class and went bonkers. It's quite funny seeing her go mental." I said with a chuckle. He chuckled and we all continued to talk about our day until lunch was over, and then Neville, Dean, Seamus and I made our way to defence against the dark arts which was now just the dark arts. Walking in the classroom I saw the other Carrow stood at the front of the class talking to a head that I always recognise. Malfoy. Also at the front of the class was a small group of what looked like 3rd years. I didn't like the look of it, and by the looks on the boys faces neither did they.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews please =D x<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Two chapters in one day =) I hope you enjoy. =D **

* * *

><p>"Put your bags down and come stand around the edge of the classroom." Amycus Carrow said with a sneer. We did as we were told. The whole class outlined the edge of the room as Carrow stood in the middle and Malfoy lent up against a desk in the corner of the room. Also at the front stood a group of five or six 3rd year students, they looked truly terrified and why shouldn't they be they don't know what's about to happen to them.<p>

"Today we are learning all about the Cruciatus Curse. Which many of you know will be the torture curse." He said with a smile, an evil smile. "Now you will be learning by doing which is why we have some third years here. You will be practicing on them." He continued. The whole class took an intake of breath even Malfoy's face faltered. Carrow walked up to the 3rd years and grabbed one by the shoulder and dragged him into the centre of the room.

"Now Malfoy here will show you how it's done." He smirked and Malfoy walked down the step and stood next to Carrow. I glared at him. How could he do this? I thought. I looked at his face, somehow I noticed the uncertainty in his eyes it was there for only a second and then it was gone. He slowly raised his wand. I looked to the poor third year boy who stood cowering in front of him.

"This is not going to happen." I whispered. I took my wand out and walked into the middle of the room in front of the poor third year and faced Malfoy with a cold look on my face. I raised my wand towards him.

"What do you think you are doing child?" Carrow spat at me.

"I'm stopping you from doing something barbaric. They are children for Merlin's sake." I shouted at him truly angered by what I was seeing.

"What's your name girl?" He growled.

"Lucinda Llewellyn." I said. He looked at me for a moment the smirked widely.

"Ah Llewellyn. You survived then. You should know your mum and dad went quickly." He said evilly and laughed. My blood boiled how are dare he speak about my family. "Now move out the way or have the curse done to you." He spat.

"I'd rather you curse me than someone who would stand no chance you pathetic excuse for a human being." I growled. Malfoy looked at me shaking his head slightly.

"Very well. Malfoy get her wand, she needs to learn her place." Carrow ordered. Malfoy walked up to me and took my wand slightly brushing my hand as he did. The feeling of his hand against mine sent a spark through my body. He walked back beside Carrow. Carrow raised his wand. I stood with my head held high; I was going to take this with dignity. I locked eyes with Malfoy.

"Now class this is how the Cruciatus curse works. Crucio!" he smiled and a second later sheer pain ripped through my body. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. It felt like two people had grabbed an arm each and then ran in opposite directions ripping my body in two. I felt a scream forming in my throat but I wouldn't let it out I wouldn't give Carrow the satisfaction of knowing he was causing me that much pain. The pain slowly began to die away; it died away enough for me stand up. I raised my head once again looked towards Carrow. He was smiling.

"Had enough girl?" Carrow growled. I nodded. "Good That wasn't even a strong one next time it will be worse. Give the girl back her wand Malfoy." He said and Malfoy gave me back my wand and stepped back by Carrow. "Now will you do as I say?" He asked me. I gripped my wand tight anger ran through me.

"Never." I spat. He raised his wand at me again and shot another spell at me.

"Portego!" I shouted and the spell rebounded on to Carrow. He flew backwards and landed on the floor. He growled again and got up.

"Detention Miss Llewellyn!" He shouted and then he just walked passed me while pushing me to the floor and exited the room. The room was deathly silent. I groaned and got to my feet and walked over to the third year that was cowering on the floor. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" I asked. He looked at me shocked.

"Yes. Thank you. You didn't have to do that." He said. I looked at him, he had a young looking face with dark hair and green eyes, I looked at his robes he was a Hufflepuff.

"Yes I did. No one deserves that." I said shaking my head. "Now you take your friends and go okay?" I said to him he nodded grabbed his bag and then him and his friends walked out the classroom. I let out a shaky breath. Neville and Seamus came over to me.

"You okay?" Neville asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm a tough nut Neville. It will take more than an unforgivable to break me." I smiled, even though every inch of my body was screaming.

"That was a stupid but brave thing you did Luc." Dean said shaking his head.

"I couldn't stand by and watch that happen." I said shaking my head. Neville smiled and so did Dean. The class began to filter out and I told the boys I would catch up with them. Through all the talking I hadn't noticed Malfoy leaning up against a desk with his arms crossed and a less than amused expression on his face. I rolled my eyes. I was in for a row.

"Let's have it Malfoy." I sighed and walked over to get my bag.

"What the hell were you thinking Lucinda?" He shouted at me while walking over to me.

"I was thinking that I was not going to let a 13 year old have the torture curse used on them!" I yelled back.

"What did I tell you? I told you to be careful and not to draw attention! And you go and do the exact opposite!" He yelled, his face was twisted with anger. I'd never seen him so angry.

"Whatever Malfoy. Why does it matter to you? I told you I wasn't going to stand by and watch it happen unlike you!" I yelled at him, somehow we had become close to each other. There was barely an inch between us. I looked him in the eyes, I could always figure out what he was feeling through looking in his eyes, but at this moment I couldn't figure it out.

"You want to know why it matters? Do you Lucinda?" He asked quietly.

"Yes I do. Why do you care Malfoy?" I asked him. He sighed and turned away from me, running a hand through his hair.

"I care because if you haven't noticed I like you Lucinda." He said frustrated turning back round to face me. "Why do you think I took the time to find out where your summer home was? Why do you think I showed up at your house to make sure you were okay? Why the hell do you think I kissed you twice? Lucinda in this past year you've seen me like no one else has and do you know the thing I've been thinking about most? I've thinking about how broken you looked that night Dumbledore died. It haunts me every night." He said whispering the last part. I looked at him. I was speechless how was I supposed to answer that? I couldn't tell him how I felt. I still couldn't get over the fact that he was a death eater working with the people who murdered my family. I took a few steps away from Malfoy. He was looking at me for answer.

"I...I...I have to go Draco." I whispered as I continued to walk backwards until my back hit a desk my breath was becoming short. I turned and darted out the door. I walked as fast as my legs would take me even though they were screaming out in pain. I burst through the common room doors, I had to talk to Ginny she was the only one I could talk to. I could feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Dean was sat talking to Cormac when I entered the common room.

"Dean where's Ginny?" I said quickly.

"She's in your room." He said and I darted up the stairs, the tears began to fall halfway up and they weren't stopping. I threw open the door and saw Ginny sat on her bed reading a book.

"Gin.." Was all I got out before a sob escaped. She looked up at me and when she saw the look of my face, she threw her book aside and came over to my side and wrapped an arm round my shoulders.

"What's wrong Lu?" She said with a caring tone.

"Draco." I sobbed and she nodded and took me over to her bed where I sobbed for about an hour. After I had calmed down I managed to tell Ginny what happened, from when I stepped in front of that third year, finding out Carrow murdered my parents to Draco telling me he liked me. She was a good friend like always and listened to what I had to say. Ginny didn't say much I mean what could she say? She left me to go get dinner and when she did I went and changed into my pyjamas and climbed into my bed. I'd never been so thankful for my bed in all my life. I stared at the canopy that hung above my bed, thinking. I was so drained in more ways than one. Malfoy told me he liked me and that's why he did also things, and my face haunts him in his sleep. Amycus Carrow murdered my parents. I've had a book chucked at me and the Cruciatus curse used on me, I've saved someone from pain and I got detention. And it was only the first day! What a cracking year this was turning out to be.

* * *

><p>The month passed slowly, too slowly for my liking, it seem like every other day I was getting something chucked at me or a curse thrown my way. Turns out I was right, Slytherin was now the good house, in the eyes of Snape and the death eaters they could do no wrong and Gryffindors always did wrong to them. I was surprised by our house they stood by what I said and protected the younger years and defied the death eaters even though it caused them to have harsh punishment. I also began avoiding any contact with Draco. I found out the reason behind him not wearing a uniform he was doing his seventh year but he also had to do duties for the dark lord so he was always popping in and out. He'd look at me from across the room and I would turn my attention to something else. I couldn't face him after I ran away on the first day. I was scared to admit that I liked him to him because I was afraid that I'd lose him. I knew I would. It would be okay for a while and then I'd end up losing him because either I was going to end dead or he was and I don't think I'd handle it. So I thought the pain would be less painful if it was just me in the picture.<p>

October came about and so did the cold weather, which made Hogwarts, feel even worse than before. Classes were getting worse and so were the punishment, Seamus had already been in a coma for a few weeks. Dean has ended up with a cracked skull and Ginny and Neville had broken several bones. The death eaters were becoming more impatient than they were before and parents were sending letters to their children saying they were pulling them out of Hogwarts.

It was a dark and cold night, and I couldn't sleep. I pulled on a hoodie and my ugg boots grabbed my wand and headed downstairs and out the common room door. If I got caught I was going to be in for a bucket load of trouble. The corridors were cold and eerie in the moon light. My feet took me towards the astronomy tower. It was a wonderful place to think and gather your thoughts. I climbed the spiral stairs that led to the top floor of the tower. I pushed the door open and took a step inside. I looked ahead of me and what I saw made me gasp slightly. Stood leaning on the railings was Draco. The moonlight made his skin glow it even made his hair glow slightly. His stance was slumped over the railings as he looked up at the stars.

"Looking at the stars makes me feel young again. Makes me remember a simpler time don't you think?" He said without looking at me. I stayed silent. He turned to face me, the moonlight now casting a shadow on his face.

"You've been avoiding me." He stated all I did was nod. "Why?" He asked with a look of hurt on his face. I didn't know what to say, I could tell him the truth and see what happens or I could lie to him. I looked him in the eyes they sparkled in the moonlight; the look on his face was so helpless. I suppose love is always worth a risk right? I took a deep breath.

"I was scared." I whispered. "When you told me you liked me it sent me over the edge. When I found out you were a death eater it broke me even more than I already was. I was falling for you before then but I was in denial, when you kissed me it made me think that I was sure of my feelings. But then when I woke up from my coma I didn't remember any of it. Then when you came to my house I was so shocked and it made me think of those feelings again and when you kissed me and brought that memory back I felt broken all over again." I said, it was like word vomit. He stood there in silence as he listened to me. I gave a sigh.

"Over this past year I saw a different boy to the one who picked on everyone in previous years. I liked that boy; it made me feel happy when my world was crashing down around me. I felt like we had a connection Draco. When Harry almost killed you I was so worried. I visited you every night when you were unconscious. The night you woke up and were horrible to me it made me sad, because I thought you were changing." I looked down at the floor. "When you told me to stay in my common room that night Dumbledore died I followed you to the room of requirement because I was worried about you. That's why I was there." I said looking him straight in the eyes, they looked sad.

"Truth is Draco. I'm falling in love with you, and it's scaring me." I said. I walked over to the railings near to where he was standing. He was silent. Great now I've scared him I thought. Next thing I know, Draco has taken hold of my hand and pulled me to face him. He looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"I'm falling in love with you to Lucinda. You have every right to be scared and if I'm honest I don't think starting a relationship right now is not the best idea." He said with his face falling at the end. I nodded in agreement. I looked out at the landscape before us it looked so peaceful. Why couldn't life be like that? Draco carefully placed a careful hand on my chin and turned my head towards him. His eyes were so hypnotising. They had the sparkle to them that they had at the beginning of the year. He closed the gap between us and gently placed his lips upon mine. It was sweet and gentle like the other ones but there was something different to the kiss. It was like the perfect moment. What girl wouldn't want a kiss under a starlit sky with one of the most gorgeous guys in Hogwarts? The kiss ended and we broke apart. He lent his forehead on mine. A thought occurred to me.

"Nothing is going to change." I whispered. He shook his head making his hair fall in his eyes.

"I know but you could try and keep out of trouble." He said. I lifted my head away from him.

"I can't do that Draco. You might not be able to fight for what you believe in but it doesn't mean I can't." I said angrily. He put his hands on my arms.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."He said.

"Draco I was going to get hurt anyway if you weren't around. This war isn't going to let me sit on the side lines, and it's not going to let you either. Death eaters took my family Draco. Amycus murdered them; I'm not going to let them get away with that." I said.

"But Harry won't be able to win this." He said still holding on I shrugged off his arms and let up and gently kissed his lips again then pulled away and headed towards the door.

"Not on his own and he knows that, and when the day comes I'm going to stand next to him, Hermione and Ron and fight until Voldermort is dead. I hope you'll be next to me." I said to him with a sad look, he mirrored my look.

"I don't think I can Lu." He said.

"Then this is as far as we go. I'm sorry Draco. Stay safe." I said sadly and a tear slipped down my cheek. I opened the door and looked back once more and gave him one last look. I felt so broken again.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way Lucinda." He whispered.

"Me too Draco. Me too." I whispered and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Part nine up! I hope you guys like it! Reviews please =D <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovely readers! I know its been a while since I've updated but things been going on and I've been away and had a bit or writers block again! lol.**

**Anyway time for some thank you's **

**GredLover2247XD **

**Lovely Fluffy Bunny **

**Also GredLover2247XD there will be some Fred in it soon I promise I'm thinking in the next chapter =D. **

**Hope everyone enjoys! **

* * *

><p>That night was the last time me and Malfoy exchanged any form of communication. Even though we had quite a lot of classes together I avoided looking him in the eye or even looking in his general direction. Since that night I confessed everything and we decided it was best if nothing happened, I've been hurting badly, and just looking at him brought tears to my eyes. So to distract myself I began causing even more trouble for the death eaters at every possible moment. It wasn't the most brilliant plan in the world but it did take my mind off things. Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus all began to worry about me more than usual, I was being pretty reckless. Nine times out of ten I always stood up to Amycus Carrow, I refused to perform curses on people younger than myself, and then I'd always end up having the Cruciatus used on me and it got more painful every time. I was being stupid, but it took away the emotional pain I was having.<p>

It was late November and I was told that professor McGonagall wanted to see me. I wandered through the Transfiguration classroom and knocked on the oak door at the back of the room and waited for an answer.

"Come in." McGonagall said. I pushed the door open and poked my head around the door.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" I said, she nodded and motioned for me to come in. I pushed the door open further so I could enter and then I shut the door behind me. She motioned for me to take a seat.

"How are you Miss. Llewellyn?" She asked placing her quill down.

"I've been better Professor." I said with a sigh.

"I've been hearing a lot of stories about you Llewellyn." She said. I looked down at my lap.

"Am I in trouble Professor?" I asked.

"No you're not Llewellyn; I wanted to thank you for protecting the younger years." She said with a small smile. I looked up at her through my hair.

"Really?" I said and lifted my head up. She nodded.

"Yes but I've been recently I've noticed you been throwing yourself into it a little too much. Is there something bothering you?" She asked me. I looked at her shocked for a moment. What was I supposed to tell her? And couldn't very well lie to one of my favourite teachers. I looked down at my lap again.

"It's Malfoy Professor." I said.

"Has he done something to hurt you? Because he we can put in detention." She said. I shook my head.

"No. It's well complicated." I sighed. She nodded her head as if she knew what I was talking about.

"Yes well hard times lay ahead Miss Llewellyn." McGonagall said while looking down at the papers on her desk.

"Is that all professor?" I asked.

"Oh yes Lucinda. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you may leave." She said and began writing. I shrugged and picked up my bag and headed for the door.

"And a word of advice Miss Llewellyn, when the time comes follow your heart." She said and went on writing. I walked out the door feeling rather freaked out by McGonagall, never in my 6 and a bit years at Hogwarts has she talked to me like that. Suppose the thought of an oncoming war will send you a bit loopy. I shook it off and headed off towards the great hall. It was lunch time so the halls were disserted, I shrugged my bag higher on to my shoulder and listened to the sound of my footsteps echoing around the corridor. I was just about to turn the corner when someone grabbed me on the back of my robe and pulled me back. As I swung round I pulled my wand out ready to attack. As soon as I saw who the attacker was I dropped my wand in shock.

"Draco?" I asked him.

"Yes it's me. Who do you think it was?" He asked as he pulled me into a small alcove.

"Okay, One you are kinda grumpy today and two if you haven't noticed in the past two months I haven't exactly been making best friends with the death eaters now have I? It could of been anyone" I said while folding my arms and leaning against the cold stone wall behind me. Draco gave a sigh and rubbed a hand over his pale face.

"If you are going to be like this then I won't tell you information that might be useful to you." He said and began walking off.

"Wait." I said while placing my hand on his arm. He stopped and looked down at my hand then looked to my face. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Draco. Please continue." I said and stepped back. He took a step towards me and brought his head next to my ear.

"Well I was going to say you need to tell the Weasley family to get out of the burrow and soon, Death eaters are going to come looking for them." He whispered. I placed a hand on his well toned chest and pushed back.

"What? Draco they will have nowhere to go." I said with panic in my voice and horror across my face.

"It will be alright Lu." He said placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I can't lose them to Draco. They are the only people I have left." I said close to tears. Draco pulled me into his chest. I sniffed as I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"You'll figure something out Lu. You are a smart girl." He said. I smiled, how could he be so nice? We stood in silence for a few moments, when a thought occurred to me.

"They can stay with me. Death eaters don't know about my second home do they?" I asked looking up at Draco. He looked away almost sheepish.

"No they don't. I kind of destroyed the paper work when I tried to find you in the summer." He said with a small smile. I looked at him shocked.

"You what?" I asked him almost shouting.

"I destroyed the papers. I was worried they'd find you and come after you. I just wanted you to be safe Lu." He said looking into my eyes. I stood there in stunned silence he risked getting into trouble for me.

"You know you sure do know how to stun a girl Draco." I smiled up at him. He saw my smile and a big smile broke out on his face. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. "You should smile more often too." I added. He just smiled more.

"Thank you Draco. I better go, I have to talk to Ginny and send a letter." I said and began to walk off when Draco pulled me back. I looked at him.

"Once you've written the letter come and find me and I will send it, they are checking the mail." He said. I nodded, and then I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Draco." I smiled and took off to find Ginny. I found Ginny late that evening in our room when I told her what happened she looked as panicked as I did but when I told her that her family could stay at my home and what Draco did she looked relieved and right away she went and wrote a letter to her parents and then later that night I found Draco in the Astronomy tower and gave him the letter.

"Here you go Draco." I said to him as he turned round from the railing.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" he asked as he took the envelope from my hand.

"You like looking at the stars, so I thought it being a clear night and all you might be here." I said with a shrug.

"Oh okay. I better send this then hadn't I?" He said and headed towards the door. I stopped him before he left.

"Why did you do it Draco?" I asked him turning to face him.

"Do what?" He said looking back at me.

"Why did you warn me that they would be going after the Weasley's? You don't even like them." I said. He looked down to the stone floor.

"I did it because I care about you and they make you happy so if that what makes you happy when I can't then I will do what I can to keep you happy." He said looking back up at me and then he gave me a small smile and left the room. I stood there dumbfounded in the light of the moon. Draco Malfoy was just full of surprises wasn't he? I gave a small smile to myself and headed back towards the Gryffindor common room. The corridors where strangely quiet even though it was after curfew, I wrapped my robe tighter around my body and began walking quicker. I was just about to walk down a flight of stairs when someone began to talk to me from behind. Someone I really didn't want to talk to.

"Well, well, well Miss Llewellyn what do you think you are doing out after curfew?" I turned round to see the voice belonged to Amycus Carrow with the ugliest smirk I've ever seen. I pulled a face. I began to say something when he pulled out his out and shot the same spell I had been hearing for the past three months.

"Crucio!" He yelled and the next thing I knew I was falling down the flight of stairs that were behind me.

The next morning I woke up with pain running all about my body, it didn't help that I was also freezing cold. I gave a low groan and tried to roll over only to have pain shoot up my right arm. I gave a frown and opened my eyes only shut them again when I was blinded by bright sunlight. I opened them again to see I was lying at the bottom of a staircase still in my school robes. I gave another groan. I did my best to sit up without putting any pressure on my right arm which is a hard thing to do when you are right handed. When I was sat up right I found out my legs were bruised. I gave out a disgusted sound and did my best to stand up with the use of one arm. When I was on my feet, unsteadily I might add, a wave of dizziness washed over me making me feel slightly sick. I slowly began to make my way towards the common room, with each step I took pain shot through my body.

Entering the common room I was almost on my knees. My body was full of pain, the pain didn't get any better and the dizziness and sickness got worse. I was walking through the common room door when I tripped on the step and then ended up face first on the floor quite possibly breaking my nose. I gave a groan in pain and just rolled over in defeat. I was lying there for a few minutes when Ginny entered my vision.

"Lu you okay? Your nose is bleeding." She said looking concerned. I gave a grunt.

"No." I stated. I felt her lean down next to me.

"What happened?" she asked sincerely as she moved a strand of hair out of my face.

"Carrow caught me out after hours and he cursed me while I was stood at the top of some stairs..." I said and swallowed the sick that I felt beginning to rise in my throat. "The force of the spell sent me flying backwards down the stairs." I said closing my eyes as dizziness washed over me again.

"Can you stand up?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but I will need help, plus I think my right arm is broken." I said. Ginny nodded and moved around to my left side and gently placed a hand underneath my arm as I struggled to my feet. As Ginny was helping Neville and Seamus walked into the common room. They took one look at me and worry spread across their faces.

"What happened?" Seamus asked. I began to speak but when I opened my mouth all that came out was vomit. Not a pretty sight and it went all over Neville shoes.

"Ew. That's gross." He said as he pulled a disgusted face. Ginny looked at me and her face looked shocked.

"I think I better take her to the hospital wing. Seamus will you help?" Ginny said and I felt my right arm go painfully around Seamus shoulders, and then they practically had to drag me to the hospital wing.

I don't remember getting to the hospital wing but I know I was somewhere between being awake and unconscious. I remember being placed in a bed and being fed different potions but other than that I was out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person: <strong>

Ginny Weasley sat next to her friend's bed with concern written over her face. She looked at Lucinda's swollen and broken nose and black eye, then up to her bandaged head. When she and Seamus brought her to Madame Pomfrey, Madame Pomfrey gasped in shock and went straight to work. They found out Lucinda had a fractured skull, broken nose, broken her right arm and broke a bone in her foot along with several bruised ribs and a couple of cracked ribs too. It was safe to say Lucinda was beaten up pretty badly and she made it worse by walking to the Gryffindor common room.

It was early evening when Draco found out what had happened to Lucinda. He heard Cho Chang talking to Neville when he was making his rounds and after he had finished he made his way to the hospital wing. He pushed open the oak doors to see the girl he had come to feel so much for lying broken on a bed with Ginny Weasley by her side.

"Weasley." Draco said as he approached the bed. Ginny looked up and narrowed her eyes, just because Lucinda had feelings for him doesn't mean she has to trust him even if he did tip them off about the death eaters.

"Malfoy." She said.

"How is she?" He said with concern as he looked over the brunette girl that lay in a peaceful slumber.

"She's doing better now." Ginny said.

"What happened?" Draco asked heading to stand at the foot of Lucinda's bed.

"Carrow cursed her while she was stood at the top of a flight of stairs and the force of the spell sent her falling down the stairs. She woke up there this morning I think because she didn't come back last night when she went to give you the letter." Ginny said looking back towards her best friend. Draco gave an angry sigh; he knew Carrow was out to get her. He wanted her to suffer even more as if losing her parents wasn't enough he had to torture her as well? It made him angry and frustrated because he knew if he stopped it then both of them would be in even bigger trouble than they were now. Draco moved around the side of the bed and sat on a chair and took Lucinda's hand into his own and looked at her sadly.

"Why did you do it Malfoy? You'd love to see my family get hurt so why help us?" Ginny asked as she looked over at the platinum blonde over the other side of the bed. Draco gave a sigh and looked at Lucinda's bruised face. He wanted her to be happy yet she always ended up hurt some way. He looked over at the red head opposite him.

"Because you are the only things she has left Weasley. I will not take that away from her and leave her alone." He said with passion. If he couldn't be with her for support at least somebody could. "I can't give her anything. It would be stupid to even try. But if I can save the one thing that she treasure the most then I will do it to make her happy." Draco said while brushing a hair away from Lucinda's face.

Ginny looked at Draco. She had never seen him like this. He looked at Lucinda as if he actually cared for her. Ginny didn't understand it; he never cared for anyone but himself. Ginny gave a sigh.

"Malfoy to you honestly like Lucinda? Because if you mess her about I swear my bat bogey hex is the least of your problems." Ginny threatened. Draco looked at Ginny slightly shocked and then he simply nodded.

"I do, very much so. I've never known anyone like her." He whispered. Ginny nodded and then stood up.

"It's getting late. I don't want to be out after curfew and end up like Lucinda; she needs someone to carry on her fight." Ginny said and headed out the door. Draco looked at Lucinda. Her fight he thought, yes she wasn't going to go down without a fight she told him that a lot of times, and he should have known others would be standing by her. Draco wished he could do that, he wished he could stand next to her when she stood up to Carrow and them, but it was better for her and his family if he didn't. He just had to stand by and watch as the person he cared for most apart from his mother was tortured within an inch of her life. It torn him up inside but if he did something it could be her life on the line and Draco would not put her in harm's way intentionally. Draco sat there for most of the night just looking at Lucinda and thinking about how his life got so messed up. If his life was messed up then he felt sorry for Harry who had a worse life than Draco. But Draco thought that even in Harry's horrible life he had things that made him happy. He had friends, Draco didn't have those, and he just had people who were scared of him. The only thing that made him happy now was Lucinda and he was going to be damned if he let another person hurt her this badly.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! Chapter 10 is up! Reviews would be grateful =D Thank you!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is chapter 11 my lovely readers! I hope you like it =D and for GredLover2247XD there is more Fred in this one =D**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up surrounded by hospital beds; I gave a groan I really didn't want to end here again it seems like I spend a lot of time here whether its due to my own injuries or my friends. I looked down at myself and saw my right arm was now covered in plaster; also I looked down at my leg and saw that my left foot was covered in plaster as well , I don't know what happened to that but it looked bad. I put my head back on my pillow and stared at the ceiling.<p>

"Oh look my favourite patient is awake" Madame Pomfrey said and I lifted my head up and gave her a smile.

"Hey Madame Pomfrey." I said hoarsely. I gave a cough to clear my throat.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked placing a tray of potions next to my bed.

"I could be better. What happened to my foot by the way?" I asked.

"You broke a bone in your foot; you also made it worse by walking on it." She said glaring at me slightly. I gave a shrug. "You also ended up with a fractured skull and a cracked rib or two and heavy bruising across your chest, most of it is healed your foot and arm will take a few weeks to fully heal though so I will take the cast off when you come back after Christmas." She said as she began pouring a potion into a glass. It looked gross; it was a sickly green colour kind of reminded me of vomit actually.

"So will I be able to leave soon?" I asked with hope in my voice. She gave me a smile.

"Yes once you drink this, it will get rid of the headache." She said and passed me the sickly green potion. I held it at arm's length and pulled a disgusted face.

"Do I have to?" I asked her.

"Do you want a headache?" She asked me I shook my head and knocked back the potion gagging straight afterwards. Madame Pomfrey walked back to her office and then came back with a pair of crutches. I swung my legs round so I was sat on the edge of the bed, which was a bad idea because as soon as I did it pain shot through my body.

"I would avoid any sudden movements as well Miss Llewellyn."Madame Pomfrey said while handing me the crutches.

"Won't my right arm hurt while using the crutches?" I asked.

"It shouldn't. The cast you are wearing has magical properties that numb the pain in your arm that's why you can't feel any pain there. Same with your foot, Miss Weasley brought you a change of clothes so you don't have to wear your uniform for the week end." She said and pulled a curtain around my bed so I could change. I looked at the clothes Ginny had brought my black leggings, one black ugg boot and a red tunic top and a black cardigan. It took me about three times longer to change that it did usually.

Once Madame Pomfrey gave me the okay to go, I hobbled my way down to the great hall seen as it was about lunch time. Entering the great hall I saw Ginny sat with Neville and Dean, I slowly made my way towards them. Moving was a hard thing to do with a bad foot and arm. As I reached them Neville looked up at me and smiled.

"Lu! You look better this morning." He smiled at me.

"Cheers Neville. I feel better too." I said as Ginny took one of my crutches as I did my best to sit down with my broken arm and foot.

"By the way Lu you owe me a new pair of shoes." He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Neville. I didn't mean to throw up on you." I said while placing a piece of chicken on my plate.

"Don't worry about it." He said and began eating his lunch. I took a bit into my chicken only then realising that I hadn't had any food in over a day, and only now I was beginning to feel hungry. Dean looked at me.

"How long you in your cast for Luc?" He asked while placing a carrot in his mouth. I swallowed my chicken looked at him.

"About a month Madame Pomfrey will take my cast off after Christmas. So it's lots of hobbling round and smacking people with my crutches. I can't write either so it's quite good we've only got a week left of school." I said while diving back into my lunch. They all nodded in agreement and went back to their lunches. After that the week went by without any incidents, the death eaters eased up on the physical torture, they still insulted us but it was better than being thrown down a flight of stairs.

The week passed by quickly and soon everyone was heading off their own for Christmas, many were heading back on the Hogwarts Express but now that the Weasley's were being hunted by death eaters and were in hiding, me and Ginny had to walk all the way down to Hogsmede and then find Aberforth Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore's brother in the Hogshead pub so we could apparate to my home without being detected. Once we found him he let us use his basement so we could apparate.

"Thank you Mr Aberforth." I said as he left us. He just nodded and went upstairs to the bar. We looked round the basement it was small but not cluttered, on one wall hung a portrait of a young girl with soft blonde hair in a powder blue dress. Ginny nudged me.

"Who do you think she is?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said. "We better get going your mother will be waiting for us." I said as I put my left arm out waiting so Ginny could take it. "Can you take my left crutch so then I can lean on you so when we get there I won't fall on my ass and break something else?" She nodded and put my left arm around her shoulders.

"You ready?" Ginny asked I nodded and we popped out of the room.

When we landed in my house I was shocked. The hall was full of soft light and the stairs were covered in red and green tinsel. The table by the door had a small snowman waving his hat above his head. As I was looking round Mrs. Weasley walked through from the kitchen.

"Oh girls! Thank god it's you." She said as she took Ginny into her arms leaving me to lean on my crutch in my right hand.

"Um Gin do you think I can have my crutch back?" I said starting to wobble.

"Oh my bad Lu! Here." She said as she passed it back. Mrs Weasley came over to me and carefully hugged me and led me to my kitchen which was just as shocking. My kitchen was covered in Christmas stuff. Tinsel was wrapped round the edge of the kitchen island over in the window area where a table was, was a Christmas tree. On the island, it was nothing but Christmas cookies and a Gingerbread house. The smell was something I hadn't smelled since last Christmas when I ended up at the Weasley. Sat at the bar stools around the island were Fred, George, Lupin and Tonks.

"Wow Mrs. Weasley! This looks amazing!" I said hobbling over to Fred. He gave me a smile and popped a cookie in mouth.

"It's no problem my dear. Fred! Get up and let Lucinda sit down, can't you see the poor girl is injured?" She yelled at her son. I gave a smile as Fred jumped up and helped me get on the stool and then he lent my crutches against the kitchen island.

"How are you feeling dear? Would you like some Coco?" She asked. I nodded to the coco.

"I'm doing okay Mrs. Weasley. My ribs are still slightly bruised. My arm and foot I can't really feel due to this magical cast..." I said while waving my arm about my head. "And my head is completely fine as well. I hope everything here is to your liking Mrs. Weasley, I know it was short notice." I said as she placed a steaming hot cup in front of me.

"Don't be silly Lucinda! This is more than enough; we can't thank you enough for opening up your home to us." She beamed.

"It's not a problem. You did it for me." I said taking a sip of the coco. Mrs. Weasley smiled and scurried out the kitchen. When she did Lupin turned towards me.

"Can I ask how you ended up in the cast Lucinda?" He asked, as George moved from his seat and around the other side of the counter.

"I was out after hours, and Amycus Carrow caught me just before I was about to walk down some stairs when he cursed me and sent me flying down the stairs." I said taking another sip of my drink.

"He was always a pain." Tonks muttered.

"He also murdered my parents." I told Lupin. Lupin looked taken back. "He said it himself first day back when I stood up for a third year." I said. Lupin looked in thought.

"Why were you out after hours?" He asked. I looked down at my mug. There was no way I could keep the truth from Lupin. He was just too nice a person to lie to.

"The only way Ginny and me could get a letter to you lot is if I gave it to Draco." I whispered the last part. Lupin's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" Tonks said. "As in my little cousin? As in the spawn of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy?" Tonks almost shouted as she fell off her stool. I'd laugh if I wasn't about to be yelled at.

"Look he isn't like the rest of them! He's just misled and misunderstood!" I said to them, trying to make them see reason. If I had the use of my foot I would have been standing up. Lupin shook his head.

"How do you know?" Lupin asked.

"Because I have spent time with him! He hasn't hurt me, when he has had plenty of chances." I said grabbing hold of my crutches and wiggled off the bar stool only to end up losing my balance and almost falling to the floor but lucky for me George caught me before I hit the floor.

"Thanks George." I said as he put me right on my feet and handing me my crutches. I span on my foot to face Lupin. "He is a good boy Lupin. Just give him a chance; the Weasley family wouldn't be here if he hadn't warned me." I said to him and hobbled out of the room. I did my best to make it up the stairs and to my bedroom; I poked my door open with my crutch. I hopped over to my bed and sat down on the edge of my bed. I sat in silence as I looked down at my plastered foot. I didn't know how long I'd be sat there when Fred knocked on the door and brought me out of my trance.

"You okay Lulu?" He asked. I looked up and smiled at him and motioned for him to sit on my bed.

"I'm okay Fred. Just thinking about things." I said.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked.

"If I told you what was on my mind you would call me crazy." I said with a laugh.

"Is it about Malfoy?" He asked. I looked at him completely shocked.

"How the hell did you find that out?" I asked. He gave me a knowing smile. "Ginny?" I said, he nodded. "Remind me to hit her with my crutch when I see her." I laugh.

"Will do Lulu. But in all seriousness if you think he can change and that you can do it, then don't let some silly war get in the way." He said while wrapping an arm round my shoulder.

"Yes but Fred that war could kill him or me or the both of us and then well I'm stuffed if that happens." I said.

"Just do what heart tells you to." He said. I looked at him as if he had to heads.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Have you been talking to McGonagall? She told me the same thing." I said.

"No, but she is a wise woman." He chuckled.

"CHILDREN DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from down stairs. Fred stood up.

"Would Miss Lulu like a lift downstairs?" He asked bowing. I laughed and nodded, he turned round and I somehow managed to get on his back with crutches.

"You drop me Fred Weasley and Ginny won't be the only one I hit with these." I threatened with a smile and waving the wooden crutches in his face.

"I would never dream of it Miss Lulu." He beamed and took off out of my room and bounded down the stairs. All the way I laughed, and it had been a long since I laughed properly. The evening was fun, we all sat round my dining room table, not discussing who had disappeared recently or who the latest family to die was but discussing the twin's latest products they were inventing. We also covered the story where I threw up on Neville; Ginny thought it was a funny thing looking back at it. It was late when everyone went to bed. Lupin and Tonks went back to their home. Fred and George stayed in one spare room, Mr and Mrs Weasley in the other spare room and Ginny on a make shift bed on my floor. Ginny was fast asleep when I lay awake staring at my bedroom ceiling. Tonight was the first time in about a year that this house had so much love and happiness in it. Then a thought came to me, Next week would be a year since they've been gone from my life. It had gone by so quick I thought. I thought of my parents as I fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like! Reviews please! =D Thank you =D<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovely readers. Next chapter is up. I will also tell you that posts over the next week will be slow because I am back in college on monday. **

**Now time for thank you's:**

**Lovely fluffy bunny.**

**BloodlyBleedingRose.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up and I was surrounded by grass that was so green it wasn't natural. I stood up and looked round me, trees swayed gently in summer breeze and birds chirped happily. Flowers were in bloom all around me. I began walking in a random direction, as I was walking I noticed my foot wasn't in a cast and neither was my arm. I wandered around. This place was disserted, no one was here. After a few minutes I came upon a small creek and so I followed it until in the distance I saw to people walking towards me. They looked slightly familiar from this distance. As I got closer they turned out to be faces I knew too well.<p>

"Mum! Dad!" I yelled and took off in a sprint, when I reached then I practically jumped into my father's arms. I buried my head into my dad's shoulder; he kissed the top of my head lovingly.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." I cried hugging my mother. She hugged me back and I breathed in her peppermint smell. It was so real. My mother pulled back and brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Sweetheart it's so good to see you." She smiled.

"Why are you here?" I asked looking between the two.

"To tell you everything will work out honey. You just have to remain strong." My father said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"But it's hard daddy. I need you two, I miss you so much." I said with tears running down my face. My mother brought her hand to my cheek and brushed away a tear.

"We miss you too Lucinda, but this is what is destined for you." My father said. I looked towards my mother who smiled so sweetly at me.

"We are so proud of you, we are proud of what you have become and becoming. You do the Llewellyn name proud." She said kindly. I looked down at the floor.

"What will I do once you are gone?" I whispered.

"We are never gone Sweetie, we are always watching over you. And if you remember us we are never really gone. We are always in your heart Lucinda." My mother said and pointed to my heart where it glowed white and then faded. "Now it's time for us to go." My mother said as she lifted my chin so my brown eyes met her blue ones.

"I love you mum." I said I turned to dad. "I love you too dad." He smiled and nodded.

"We love you too Lucinda." He said. I turned to face my mother.

"Now give us a smile." She said and I did as I was told. She brought me into a hug "Remain strong, and remain safe. Love will conquer evil. Remember that." She whispered and let me go.

"Goodbye Lucinda." My father said and they slowly began to drift away from me. I watched them leave as tears ran non-stop down my face. Once they were gone, I sank to the floor next to the creek; the wind whipped round me making my hair fly and drowned out the sounds of my sobbing.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to Ginny rummaging around my room.<p>

"Ugh. What are you doing?" I asked while sitting up in my bed and rubbing my eyes hoping to adjust to the light.

"Tidying your room. It's a mess did you know?" She asked with a smile. I looked round the room all my clothes that were on the floor were probably back in my closet and the books that were on desk were put back on my shelf. "Now get your ass out of bed." She said as she turned towards me while putting her hands on her hips.

"No. I'm still tired." I said rolling over and closing my eyes.

"Get out of bed Lu." She said again.

"Make me." I said childishly.

"All right, but remember I warned you." She said and then I heard her leave my room, I gave a happy sigh and snuggled down further into my bed intending on going back to sleep. That didn't happen. As soon as I got comfy, my duvet cover was ripped from my bed and I was slung over someone's shoulder.

"Aghh!" I screamed.

"I did warn you Lu." Ginny said as she walked behind me.

"She's right Lulu." Fred said.

"Fred put me down!" I shouted as he bounded down the stairs.

"Afraid I can't do that Lulu. I love you like a sister but actual blood sisters come first." He said as he made his way through the sun room and outside into my back garden. He trudged through the snow; I looked down at his feet and saw that the snow was a few inches deep. I looked in horror at the snow and saw where this was heading.

"Fred Weasley! You put me down this instance!" I shouted while slapping his back. He did what I told him to and plonked my ass right down in the freezing cold snow.

"There you go Lulu!" He beamed.

"I didn't mean in the snow!" I yelled.

"Oh you didn't say where." He said back. I stood up in the snow shivering in my pyjamas and glared daggers at Fred and Ginny who had just come outside wrapped up all warm.

"You better run and hide Fred and Ginny Weasley because once I am warm and have my wand I am coming for you and when I do you two are going to wish you had left me in my warm bed." I said threateningly, their faces faltered and I walked as best I could with my cast on, past them into the house while possibly catching frostbite. About half hour later I stepped out of the shower into a steamed filled bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't have a blue twinge to my face anymore and I looked fresh. I magically dried my hair so I had curls cascading down my back. I went to my closet and changed into a pair of skinny jeans my black ugg boots, a black long sleeved top and a grey cardigan. I slipped my wand into my pocket, grabbed my crutches and walked downstairs. I found Mrs and Mr Weasley, Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in my sun room.

"Hello, Mr, Mrs Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Mr Shacklebolt." I said taking a seat at the sun room dining table.

"Heya Lucinda! Warmed up I see." Tonks said as she took a seat next to me. I glared at her which made her laugh. I looked over at Lupin who was reading the Daily prophet.

"Anything new?" I asked looking around the order members.

"Unfortunately yes. Dean Thomas has gone missing." Kingsley said. I looked at him shock.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked, they all nodded sadly. "Does Ginny know?" I asked as I looked at the girl outside who was building a snowman with her brothers.

"Yes she does. She took rather well." Mr. Weasley said looking at his daughter. Kingsley looked at me.

"The order has a favour to ask you Miss Llewellyn." He said.

"Yes. Seen as Snape knows that Grimauld place was our old meet place for the order it would be unwise for us to use it still and we can't use the Burrow because that would be the first place the Death eaters would look. So we ask Lucinda can we use your home as the order of the Phoenix?" Lupin asked. I looked around the members that sat in my sun room.

"Is this what the whole of the order wants?" I ask. They nodded. "Then of course can. It would be an honour." I smiled.

I looked out the window and saw Ginny and the twins having a snowball fight. I stood up and got my wand and went over to the window. I waved my wand at a pile of snow and charmed it so the snow continuously fired snowballs at the three siblings. It was quite funny to watch the three get confused when they got pelted with snow that wasn't from any of them. They looked around until they saw me standing smugly inside. They glared at me and tried to make their way back to the house but as they tried the snowballs came faster and harder making them take cover. It took them about an hour and a half to get back in the house. They all walked into the kitchen drenched. They all started towards me.

"Don't! I said I'd get you back and I did, therefore we are even!" I said before they could do anything. They glared at me still. Mrs. Weasley looked at them and gasped.

"You three! Go change!" She shouted and shooed them out of the kitchen while ranting about how they were ruining the floors. I laughed as Lupin took a seat next to me at the kitchen Island.

"You know that was kind of mean." He said.

"So is being dropped in 5inches of snow in nothing but shorts and a tank top." I said taking a bit out of a cookie.

"Where did you learn a spell like that?" Tonks asked.

"My dad taught it to me a few years ago." I said with a smile.

The week passed by quite quickly and in that week I had to do one of the hardest things I have ever done. I went through my parents things so Mr and Mrs. Weasley could have that room and so then if we have anymore order members round they would have somewhere to sleep. Fred did offer me help but it was one thing I had to do on my own. For the whole day I locked myself away in the room and went through everything; photos, clothes, and books you name it, I looked at it. I had never cried so much in my life. It was incredibly hard but it got done.

That day was hard but when December the 14th came about I didn't want to get out of bed. I just couldn't believe it had been a year already, it doesn't make sense. Time just flew by me. I lay in bed until about one in the afternoon and then I only got up to use the loo. It wasn't until it was dark outside that I actually got out of bed. I threw on a pair of jeans a long sleeved top and a black boot that went to my knee. I walked out of my room and downstairs at the bottom of the stairs I could hear laughter from the living room. The door was open a jar so I peaked inside. The Weasley family sat around laughing with one another. Mrs Weasley was knitting, Mr. Weasley was reading a book and Ginny and the twins were playing exploding snap. The scene sent a pang of pain through my heart. I gave a sigh and went the hall and grabbed a coat and headed into the back garden.

The cool, crisp night hair hit my cheeks and set a shiver through my body. I trudged my way through the inches of snow that covered the acre of land. I walked for quite a while until I found what I wanted. Half an acre away from my house was a small creek, my parents always used to come when they wanted time to themselves. The creek was frozen over with ice, but you could still here the water moving underneath. I looked to the sky as snow began to flutter to the ground. I gave a sigh and turned away from the creek and pulled out my wand. I waved it out in front of me and before me the snow cleared so I could see the green grass below, then two large stones floated over and settled on the ground. On one stone I carved "In Memory of Geraint Llewellyn" and on the other I carved "In Memory of Isabelle Llewellyn." And then on both I wrote "Gone but never forgotten. Always in our hearts."

I looked down at the stones and let a tear roll down my face.

"It's not fair." I said to the sky.

"No it's not." A voice said from behind me. I span round to see the last person I thought I would see.

"Draco." I said. He looked tired like usual. The snow practically blended into his hair.

"Hey." He said simply as he took a step towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." He said looking down at the stones.

"I'm doing okay. I get my casts of when we go back." I said.

"That is very thoughtful thing you did Lu." He smiled slightly as he game and stood next to me, he pulled out his wand and made a circle motion and a Christmas wreath appeared. I looked at him and smiled sadly.

"I shouldn't have to be doing this. They should be here with me." I whispered. Draco wrapped his arm round me.

"I know." He whispered.

"No you don't Draco. You don't know what it's like to lose someone you care about." I said tears running down my face. He looked down at the floor.

"Yes I do." He said.

"What? How can you? You have both your parents." I said. He looked me in the eye and placed a gloved hand on my face.

"Yes I have both my parents. One of which only wanted me to carry on the Malfoy name. My mother cares about me but she is afraid of my father. And I can't have the one person I want because if the dark lord were to find out he would use her against me and I will not put her life in danger." He said as his gaze saw straight through me.

"It's not fair." I whispered. "I don't want to be alone Draco. I want my family. I want someone to care for me." I said crying properly. Draco pulled me into a hug.

"You have no idea how many people care for you." He whispered and kissed the top of my head.

"I want everything to be okay." I said into his shoulder. He pulled back so his hands remain on my shoulders.

"It will be. Maybe not now but it will be." He said. I looked into his grey eyes.

"Promise me that when this war comes no matter what sides we are on that you will survive. Even though we can't be together I can't stand to lose you too." I whispered. Draco closed the gap between us so we were so close, then he slowly dipped his head and captured my lips with his. It was slow but romantic; Draco slid one arm from my shoulder to around my waist and pulled me closer. My crutches fell from my hands as they slid around Draco's neck as he deepened the kiss. How could something so wrong feel so right? It was like I was made to fit his arms. His tongue ran along my bottom lip asking for entrance, I accepted and our tongues fought one another. After about a minute the kiss came to an end and Draco gave me another sweet kiss and then rested our foreheads together.

"I promise." He breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like. Reviews please! Thank you =D <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my readers! Next chapter is up =D I start college again tomorrow so posts will be slow. **

**Thank you time! **

**HARRYPOTTERFAN thank you for the review on the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>We stayed outside until probably the early hours of the morning, we talked a little but the rest we just stood in silence as I continuously stared at the stones I had carved for my parents. It was the only thing I could do seen as I could never give them a proper burial. It was probably about 2am when Draco left me he said goodbye kissed my forehead and then he was gone. It wasn't until the sun began to rise over the hill that I picked up my crutches and hopped my way back to the house. I wandered into the house when Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were coming down the stairs.<p>

"Lu! Where were you?" She asked coming down to where I was in the hall.

"I was outside." I said trying to shrug my coat off without any success. Ginny walked round me and helped me take it off then she hung it on the edge of the stair banister.

"All night?" Mrs. Weasley asked. I nodded.

"I couldn't stay indoors." I said sadly. "I had to give them something. I couldn't let them go without something." I whispered almost in tears again. Mrs. Weasley came down the rest of the stairs. She put a comforting arm around my shoulders and gave me a sad smile.

"How about you go have a nice shower and warm up and you can come have a spot of breakfast?" She said. I nodded and made my way upstairs.

**Third Person: **

Ginny looked at the brunette as she hopped up the stairs and out of sight. She turned to her mother.

"Do you think she will be okay, mum?" She asked.

"I'm sure she will be honey. I think she's just going through a hard time right now." Her mother said. "She just needs to know that we are here for her." Ginny nodded. She couldn't imagine how her best friend was feeling? The only thing Lucinda had at the moment was Ginny and her family. Ginny couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a family member. Sure Ron had gone missing along with Harry and Hermione but if he was dead then the Daily prophet would have said something, so Ginny knew for the most part that they were safe. Ginny followed her mother into the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley began breakfast.

"Do you think that Ron is okay mum?" Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley's face turned sad.

"I hope so Gin. They are smart people, they know what they are doing; let's just hope they find what they are looking for soon." Her mother said while cracking a few eggs. Ginny nodded but was still unsure. She felt something bad was coming and it was scaring her.

**Lucinda P.O.V**

The next week or so past by quickly, the days were spent making countless snowmen and having snowball fights in the back garden and helping Mrs. Weasley bake an army of Christmas ginger bread men. It was Christmas morning and I woke up to Ginny jumping up and down on my bed.

"Okay Gin! Will you calm down?" I said trying my best to sit up. Ginny flopped on my bed with her legs crossed and smiled at me. "Are you always like this on Christmas?"

"Are you always an ass when it comes to getting out of bed?" She grinned, I glared at her and grabbed a pillow next to me and chucked it at the red head in front of me. She caught it and chucked it back at me hitting me on the forehead.

"Damn you and your quidditch skills." I said. "Go on go downstairs and I will be down." I said and she nodded and bounced off my bed and headed out of my room. I smiled as I thought how strange that girl was. I grabbed my crutches and walked out of my room and downstairs into the living room where the Weasley family was sat. They all had smiles on their faces and the fire made the room glow, the Christmas tree lights twinkled and the Santa at the top of the tree waved his had joyfully.

"Morning." I said with a yawn. They looked at me and responded with various "mornings" and "how are you". Fred patted the seat next to him for me to sit down so I hopped my way over and flopped down on to the dark coloured sofa.

"Can we open presents now mum?" George asked.

"Yes you can now that all the family is here." She smiled at me.

"You consider me family Mrs. Weasley?" I asked looking shocked.

"Of course! We wouldn't have it any other way! Now open your present." She said as she handed me a wrapped parcel. I opened it and saw another handmade Weasley jumper with my initial on it. It was red with gold stitching.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. It's lovely." I smiled. The rest of the Weasley children got similar jumpers as me. After we had opened all our presents everyone one went and got ready for the day. I got showered and dried my hair so it went dead straight down my back. I pulled on a short sleeve white top and a pair of skinny jeans then I pulled on the jumper I was given and then pulled on a fluffy slipper and made my way downstairs to the sun room where Mr and Mrs Weasley were sat watching their sons and daughter making another snowman.

"You know I'll be happy when these casts come off. This snow is murder with these crutches." I said putting my crutches to one side and easing myself into a chair. The crutches were annoying me because the snow was so deep they kept on getting stuck and it was very hard for me to move.

"Only another two weeks Lucinda and they will be off." Mr. Weasley said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He said and left the room.

"Who's that?" I asked Mrs. Weasley.

"It should be Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley, they are joining us for dinner this evening." She said as Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley walked into the room, they all took a seat around the room.

"Merry Christmas." I smiled.

"Merry Christmas Lucinda. How are you?" Lupin asked.

"I'm doing okay. Just want these stupid things off me now." I said waving my leg slightly. "Any news on the disappearances?" I asked. Kingsley brought out a Daily Prophet and handed it to me. I looked at it shocked.

"There was a disturbance at Godric's Hollow?" I asked. "Do you think Harry was there?"

"It's likely. They also found the body of Bathilda Bagshot and a hole in the side of her house." Tonks said placing a biscuit in her mouth.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes. The way the paper is putting it, they think Harry did it." Kingsley said.

"And people believe it?" I asked.

"People will believe anything when they are scared of the truth." Lupin said. "Lucinda did they tell you anything before they left?" He asked. I shook my head.

"The only thing I know is that they weren't going back to Hogwarts." I said. We all sat in silence there was just something wrong about this, Harry had no reason to kill Bathilda. Yeah so she talked to Rita Skeeter about Dumbledore but Harry would never kill her without a reason. The rest of the day passed by slowly as did the last two weeks of the Christmas. It wasn't long and I was back in what I'd like to call my Hogwarts hell. Nothing but Death eaters, curses and trips to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>"Hello Madame Pomfrey!" I said with a massive smile a few days after I arrived back at Hogwarts.<p>

"Oh Lucinda! Come to get your casts off have you?" She said with a knowing smile.

"You bet. These bloody things were murder in the snow. I got stuck in the snow during a snowball fight. I should of just worn a sign saying hit me." I smiled again as she led my towards a bed and sat me on it.

"Did you have a good Christmas then Lucinda?" She asked me as she began to take the cast off my arm.

"Some of it was good, some of it was bad. How about you Madame Pomfrey did you have a good Christmas?" I asked. She smiled and nodded as the cast on my arm came loose and she slid it off my arm. The feel of it was so refreshing, I had and forgotten what it was like to feel a breeze on my arm. Madame Pomfrey asked me to do some movements with my right arm.

"So is my arm better?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Yes. Now time to look at your foot." She smiled. She did the same with my foot. It was nice to feel the air against my foot but it made me suddenly cold. She had me do movements with my foot like I did with my arm.

"So is my foot good too?" I asked.

"Yes it is." She smiled. I gave a happy smile. I pulled out my wand and summoned the matching shoe to the shoe I was already wearing on to my foot. I hope off the bed.

"Thanks Madame Pomfrey!" I said as she began clearing up the casts I had been wearing.

"Don't get into any trouble today because if you take another curse if will re-break your arm and foot and you'll be back in the cast." She said to me. I nodded and waved bye and headed down the great hall for breakfast. Once I was there I took a seat next to Neville.

"Good Morning!" I said brightly.

"Morning." Neville said unsurely.

"How are you Neville? Good Christmas?" I asked piling food on to my plate.

"It was good. Thank you for the new shoes." He said with a smile.

"It's okay. Look I got my casts off." I said waving my hand about in front of his face.

"Hey! You got your cast off!" Someone shouted at me, I looked round and saw Ginny coming towards the table. She sat down opposite me next to Parvati.

"I did but I'm not allowed to be cursed otherwise my bones will re-break." I said taking a bite out of a waffle.

"So you have to keep out of trouble for a while?" She said.

"Unfortunately." I said with a shrug. After breakfast as we all headed off to our class well I had a free period so I went off to the Library to do some research for a paper Professor Trawlney's class. I was way in the back of the library writing furiously when I heard what seemed to be a few books falling on the floor and then someone cursing. I looked round and saw Draco hopping around on one foot. I laughed out loud, making my presence known to him. He looked at me and glared.

"Did the big bad book hurt you?" I said taking out my wand and levitating the books that were on the floor over to my table.

"Shut up." He said as he took a seat opposite me and took out his own parchment and quill. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure you want to sit here?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I sit here?" He asked.

"Because your death eater buddies might catch you here." I said and as I said it one of his death eater buddies walked round the corner. I didn't recognize him.

"Malfoy! What are you doing with her?" He spat at me. I looked over at Malfoy who's face turned cold and hard, he stood up and faced the death eater.

"I was getting her to do my homework." He said with a smirk. It was pretty sexy I have to admit.

"Why not get some from your own house to do it?" The death eater said raising an eyebrow.

"Because the people in my house are thick. This filthy blood traitor isn't." Malfoy spat. I looked at him taken back. "Now get out of my sight you have a job to do Gibbon." He spat and the death eater sneered at me and walked off. Draco gave a sigh and he looked at me and sat back down.

"Is this how it's going to be?" I said folding my arms over my chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean are you going to call me a filthy blood traitor every time we are caught together by one of your death eater friends?" I asked slightly angry. He looked down ashamed.

"It's the way it has to be, Lu you have to understand." He said leaning across the table. I packed up my things and stood up; I looked down at Draco with sad eyes.

"Then we can't been seen with each other. I will not be called a blood traitor not by anyone." I said. "Sorry Draco." I said with a shrug and walked out of the library and towards my next class. This was one of the weirdest relationships I had ever been in not that I'd been in many. There was something about Draco that made me want to be with him. He wasn't anything like I had imagined, I always thought he was a jerk through and through but he had proved me wrong a few times but then when he goes and he says something like being a filthy blood traitor it makes me re-think things. Ugh I was confused. I walked into Charms and took a seat next to Seamus. I slumped in my seat and gave a sigh.

"You okay Luc?" He asked.

"Nope." I said pulling out my wand and charms book.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I'm confused." I said. Seamus was going to say something back but Professor Flitwick walked in the room and began the lesson.

* * *

><p>The weeks passed by and January was fast turning into February and I was back to normal throwing myself into the way of the Death eaters seen as Madame Pomfrey said that my bones won't re-break because they were strong enough to take a curse now. So it was a nice winter's day and the sun was shining brightly so me and Ginny were taking a walk outside when two or three death eaters came practically running at us. When they reached us they grabbed me and Ginny roughly and pushed us all the way to the castle and up to Professor Snape's office. They pushed us through the door and threw us to the floor. I looked up to see Snape sat quietly behind his desk with his wand between his hands. He was always a freaky man you could never tell what the man was thinking.<p>

"Found them walking about the grounds." One Death eater spat. I looked to my left and saw Neville lying on the floor unconscious. I growled.

"What did you to him?" I shouted as I lunged towards Snape. A death eater took hold of my arms. Snape got up and walked round so he was stood in front of his desk. He folded his arms across his chest.

"During the Christmas holidays an item was stolen from my office. Do you happen to know what item that was Miss Llewellyn?" He asked me.

"How the hell would I know? I didn't even know where your office was." I said angrily. A death eater shot a spell at Ginny and she screamed out in pain. "Stop!" I yelled.

"Then tell us what we want to know." A death eater spat.

"I don't know what you are talking about I swear." I said calmly hoping that would spare Ginny. It didn't. She screamed out again. I was close to tears, but I wasn't going to let them fall I wasn't going to show them weakness.

"Then would you mind telling me where you and Miss Weasley were during Christmas?" Snape asked.

"Romania. Visiting her brother." I said hoping he'd by the lie. He seemed to. There was a pop in the room to the right of me. I looked over and saw Draco standing there.

"I searched their rooms there wasn't anything there." He said looking at Snape. I looked at him as rage surged through me.

"You went through my room! I will hurt you; I swear to god Malfoy if anything is gone your ass is mine." I said trying to jump at him but the death eater holding on to me stopped me. I growled. A death eater shot another spell at Ginny and she screamed twice as loud.

"Stop it! Please! Stop it!" I pleaded as I watched horrified as her body jerked around on the floor. They did and her body collapsed, the death eater chucked me on the floor.

"They don't know anything. Our master is calling." Snape said and he popped out along with the other death eaters. I scrambled along the floor to Neville. I rolled him over; he was just opening his eyes.

"You okay Neville?" I asked as I looked at his split lip.

"Yeah." He coughed. I nodded and crawled over to Ginny, she didn't look good. Her skin was pale, like Neville her lip was split also her nose was bleeding. I let my tears fall. It was all my fault.

"Oh my god, this is all my fault. Ginny wake up please." I sobbed. I placed her head on my lap and brushed the hair from her face. I turned towards Neville.

"Can you walk?" I asked. He nodded. "Go get McGonagall bring her here now." I said and again he nodded and left. I checked Ginny's pulse, it was there but it wasn't strong.

"Gin stay with me please. I can't lose you too." I said. Draco stepped forward. I turned toward him.

"Stay there. I don't even want to look at you Malfoy." I spat at him. He looked hurt. "You can look hurt all you want. This is what your side does. Ginny is like my sister if I lose her then you and the rest of your stupid death eaters are going to have a big problem. Never mind Voldermort coming after you if he finds out about me, I will hunt you down and I will make you and the death eaters pay if she dies." I said venomously. He popped out as McGonagall came in through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please lovely people! Thank you =D<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Helloo! Chapter Fourteen is up! As usual I hope you guys like it. **

**I have people to thank now so:**

**lovely fluffy bunny**

**Gredlover2247XD**

**HermioneandMarcus**

**Thank you to you guys for your lovely reviews! I really appreciate it =D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Thankfully we got Ginny to Madame Pomfrey just in time, turns out the curses had caused internal bleeding in Ginny and it was even a struggle for Madame Pomfrey to stop it but she did it and it just shows how awesome Madame Pomfrey is. From the day Ginny was brought into the hospital wing I stayed with her at every moment I could. I was there before breakfast, during lunch and after dinner until it was curfew, and during the weekends I'd spend the whole day there. I was there that much I had begun to ask Madame Pomfrey to teach me some of what she knows. She did, she said that I spend so much time in there with her I might as well be helpful. She taught me how to heal simple cuts and to mend bones. And while I was around she put me in charge of giving everyone their potions. It was a very interesting job. So I thought if I lived through the war I would look at becoming a healer maybe.<p>

It was a cold late February afternoon when I was wandering into the hospital wing after my last class. I saw Madame Pomfrey sat at her desk, I wandered over.

"Afternoon Madame Pomfrey." I smiled. She looked up from her papers on her wooden desk.

"Afternoon Lucinda. I have some good news." She smiled. A shot of hope ran through me.

"Ginny has made improvement?" I asked.

"Better she is awake and sat up reading a book." She said with a smile. A giant smile broke out on my face and I dashed through the wooden doors that separated Madame Pomfrey's office and the ward. I pushed the doors open and there she was. The red head was sat up munching a piece of toast with her charms book in hand.

"Ginny!" I said with so much happiness. She looked up from her book and smiled widely as I crossed over to her bed.

"Hey Lu." She said as I sat down on the chair that was next to her bed.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm doing good. Better than I was." She said leaning back on her pillow.

"That's good. Do you remember what happened?" I asked. She nodded.

"I do. And don't you for one second blame yourself misses, you couldn't have done anything. You did well." She said with a smile. "So what happened after I slipped into the land of the unconscious?" She asked.

"Well you know Malfoy was in the room right?" I asked.

"Malfoy? What happened to Draco?" She asked with his eyebrow raised as I pulled a face.

"Well besides the fact that he went through our room. After you got knocked out I said that if you ended up dying Voldermort was going to be the least of his and the death eaters problems." I smiled. She laughed. It was nice to hear her laugh. I had missed her so much.

"But other than that not much happened." I said with a shrug.

"Do you know how long I've been out?" She asked.

"About two weeks I think." I answered.

"Crap. I have a bucket load of homework don't I?" She said looking sad.

"Yes you do. But I can help all mine is done." I said with a smile.

"How can you do all your homework and get it in on time when every other week you are in the hospital?" She asked as she picked her charms book back up. I shrugged.

"Magic I guess." I smiled, she laughed and shoved me playfully on the shoulder, and then we got down to business.

After that Ginny got back to her old self. About a week after she had woken up Madame Pomfrey had let her leave, while giving me some books on healing to read. I had told her my plans about becoming a healer and she was happy to help me. As February turned into March the teachers began to seem to be on edge, especially McGonagall she seemed more on edge than anyone, and it was putting me, Neville and Ginny on edge. There was something coming to Hogwarts, something bad.

* * *

><p>It was a March afternoon and the spring sun was out and classes were over so, me Ginny, Neville and Seamus were sat outside taking in some of the sun's rays when Lavender ran over with a Daily prophet in her hand.<p>

"You guys! You have to see this!" She said as she chucked it on the floor in front of me. I took it in my hands and shocked at the headline. Someone had broken into Gringotts Bank and even worse than that the person was crazy enough to break into Bellatrix Lastrange's vault. I mean who was crazy enough to do that! Well I knew three people who would. But they wouldn't be that stupid would they?

"You guys this is bad." I said handing the paper to Ginny. She nodded in agreement as she read the paper.

"Something bad is coming. Anyone else feel it?" Neville said.

"You bet." Seamus said.

"We need to be prepared at all times you guys." I said and they all nodded in agreement. We sat in silence mulling over the information we just found out. Our world was heading for crap, and the only person who could do something about it was Harry and Merlin knows where he is. The next two weeks passed by slowly, the death eaters were becoming more ruthless. I had the Cruciatus curse done to me about a dozen times. The pain was becoming bearable so nine times out of ten I walked away from it though each time it did leave me with a new cut or bruise. It was a Friday and I had just finished classes for the day and was changing into normal clothes for the rest of the evening. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a black turtle neck jumper that clung to my body and a pair of flat black knee high boots. I placed my wand into the wand holder I had made into my boot. I walked downstairs to the common room where everyone was sat. They were all incredibly quiet. I sighed and took a seat next to the window and watched as the grey cloud rolled over the sky and watched the rain come down. There was a bad feeling in the air. Something bad was going to happen.

The silence was disturbed by one of the portraits in the common room making a noise. It was the one that had the secret passage to Aberforth's pub. Aberforth Dumbledore had been incredibly kind to us, he let us take some of the younger students there when they were suffering from pain and the hospital wing was full. He also fed us information from the outside world when the death eaters took away our papers. Neville went to the portrait and exchanged words with the woman in the portrait. After Christmas me and Ginny found out that the girl in the portrait was Aberforth and Dumbledore's sister who had died before her time. Neville turned to me.

"She says Aberforth has something for us." He said. I nodded and he opened the portrait and climbed in and went down the secret passage way. It was about 5minutes before Neville returned. He pushed open the portrait and everyone turned to look at him expectantly.

"Hey guys you will not believe what I have here." He said with a crooked smile.

"What more of Aberforth's homemade cake? No thanks I almost chocked to death on the last piece." Seamus laughed I rolled my eyes. It wasn't the best cake in the world to be honest it was like a rock.

"It's something better trust me." He smiled even wider and stepped aside and revealed one hell of a surprise. Stood there as clear as day was Harry, Hermione and Ron. Neville jumped down and let the other three get down. Instantly they were swarmed by people.

"All right, All right give them space they need to breathe." I said making my way through the crowd. I looked at them. "You three better have a damn good reason for being here. It's good to see you by the way." I said as I pulled Harry in for a hug. I did the same to Hermione and Ron. I turned towards Collin Creevey.

"Colin send word to the order." I said and he nodded and scurried off. I turned back towards the golden trio. "Now why are you here?" I asked them folding my arms across my chest. Harry looked round the crowd nervously.

"We are looking for something belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw." He said.

"Do you know what?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Do you know where it would be?" I asked again.

"Nope." He said again. I looked at him with my mouth hung open.

"You're joking?" Seamus said.

"Unfortunately no." Hermione said.

"Rowena Ravenclaw had a Diadem." Luna spoke in her dreamy voice. We all turned and looked at her strangely. I hadn't even realised she was in here.

"Say what now?" I said.

"Rowena Ravenclaw left a Diadem to her daughter Helena but then it was lost after she died." Luna explained.

"Yes but it's been lost no one knows where it is." Parvati said. It was silent until Ginny walked in the room. The group parted and Ginny just started at Harry.

"Hi Gin." Ron waved, Ginny completely ignored Ron. He looked down. I gave a smile.

"Don't worry Ron I missed you." I said putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Cheers Lu. I missed you too." He smiled. I looked at Ginny; I could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong.

"What's up Gin?" I asked moving away from Ron.

"Snape knows they are here." She said. "He wants the whole school in the great hall now." Everyone was eerily silent as they looked around the room at each other. They didn't know what to do.

"Everyone get down there." I said, they all looked at me. "Look if we don't get down there soon death eaters will come looking for us. Now move." I said and people began moving towards the common room door. I turned back towards Harry.

"I assume you have a plan?" I asked.

"Yes. Kind of." He said.

"Good. Because you are going to need one." I said.

"Do you have a spare robe?" He asked. I looked at him strangely.

"Do I want to know?" I asked, he shook his head. "I'll get one." I said as I ran upstairs grabbed two robes and ran back down. I chucked one at Harry. "Whatever your plan is, keep your head down." I said as I swung my own robe on. Harry turned towards Ron and Hermione.

"Try and find the order if you can." He said and they nodded. Harry and I headed for the great hall. Once there we carefully blended with the crowds that were walking in through the doors. There was a sense of doom hanging in the air, there was something going down today. Something bad.

The students in the hall stood in their houses in lines. Starting with the first years going all the way to seventh years. Around the room stood numerous death eaters watching our every move, looking for Harry they weren't doing a very good job seen as the boy was stood next to me. Snape stood at the top of the hall glaring down on all the students.

"It has come to my attention that Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts. If anyone knows his whereabouts it would be wise to step forward now." Snape said. The hall remained silent as I cast my gaze carefully over to Harry.

"I will repeat. Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts. Anyone with any knowledge of his whereabouts should come forward now and they shall not be punished. Refuse to do so and you will be severally punished." He said again walking along the top of the hall. When no one answered he back to make his way down the hall. I began to get nervous. I thought Harry had a plan?

"Anyone who is caught helping Harry Potter will also be severally punished." He repeated. I gave a deep breath and then the next thing I knew Harry had moved through the crowd and out to where Snape could see him.

"Hello Snape. Seems your security is a little bit lacking." Harry said. "He trusted you, and you went and sold him out! Tell them how you looked him in the eye and killed him without batting an eyelid!" Harry yelled. Snape took out his wand and raised it at Harry before he could get a spell out McGonagall stepped forward and shot a spell at Snape. For the next few minutes McGonagall and Snape fought it out before Snape went flying out the window in a puff of black smoke the rest of the death eaters that were around the school did the same. I ran over to Harry and McGonagall.

"Professor if you don't mind me saying, that was the coolest thing I've seen you do." I said with a smile. She gave me a smile back as the great hall doors open and the order walked in along with Ron and Hermione. With them was the Weasley family, Fleur Delacour, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Dean Thomas and a few others. They all walked over and I hugged Dean. I was so happy that he was okay. McGonagall looked at Harry.

"I assume you have a plan Potter?" She said. Harry was about to start talking when a voice echoed through the hall.

"_Hand over the boy and none of you will have to be harmed. Hand over the boy and none of you shall die. If you do not then you shall all perish."_The voice echoed. We all turned towards Harry. He looked around uneasily.

"Well don't just stand. Grab him!" A shrill voice rang. Everyone turned to see Pansy Parkinson pointing her wand at Harry. I walked in front of Harry point my wand at her. Ginny and Hermione did the same.

"Stand aside Llewellyn." She spat. I looked over at Professor McGonagall.

"Professor would it be wrong to disarm Miss Parkinson of her wand?" I asked glaring at the Slytherin girl. The professor nodded.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted and Parkinson's wand flew over to McGonagall.

"Mr. Flinch please escorted the Slytherin house down to the dungeons and make sure they stay there." McGonagall said as everyone cheered. As Parkinson walked past me she sneered at me and I just smiled back. We all turned back to Harry.

"What do you need Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"I need you to stall them. For as long as possible professor." He said.

"Will do Potter." She said with a smile. "Go do what you need to do. The rest of you spread out around the school. Follow the teacher's orders and protect yourselves and the school." She shouted. She turned to Neville, Ginny, Seamus and me. "You four follow me." She said as we headed out to the courtyard. Once there she turned to Neville, Seamus and Ginny.

"Take out the bridge that connects us to the forbidden forest." She said.

"How?" Neville asked.

"Use your imagination boys. Mr. Finnigan has a special flare for explosives and fire does he not?" She said with a slight smile. They ran off and then she turned to me.

"You better be ready for a fight Llewellyn." She said. I gave a smile and pulled out my wand.

"Born ready Professor." I said. She smiled and turned back towards the entrance hall and chanted something in Latin. The next thing I knew these stone warriors came out of the hall.

"Have we always had them?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. She nodded yes and then raised her wand to the sky and so did many others who were stood in the courtyard.

"Lucinda go and find Potter and the other two. I reckon you'd be more help there." McGonagall said. I nodded and dashed into the school. Sprinting up the stairs I headed towards the first floor, I stopped and I saw a blue force-field thing going up around the school, it would be impressive if it wasn't holding out the doom that was awaiting us on the other side. I took off again, running through the maze that was the corridors of Hogwarts School. I stopped at another window and saw the shield shimmering. I paused for a moment trying to think where the golden trio would have gone. What had Luna said? Rowena Ravenclaw had a Diadem and it had been lost after her daughter Helena had died. Now is I was a lost item where would I go? It puzzled me for a while. Then I remember something that Ginny had told me once. She told me about a room where Harry had hidden his potions book and I remember she said that it was cluttered with nothing but old junk, she said it was on the seventh floor. Then it clicked. The room of requirement! I mean it was a long shot probably but it was a shot. A loud booming noise that sounded a lot like thunder shook me out of my thoughts. I looked out the window and saw orb like things hitting the shield. They were attacking from the outside. I took off as fast as I could towards the seventh floor.

Rounding the corner that led to the room of requirement I saw Harry standing at the wall where the door would appear.

"Harry!" I shouted, his head snapped in my direction.

"Lu! What are you doing here?" He said as I reached him. I gasped for breath as the running took the wind out of me.

"McGonagall...thought...I...would...be...more...help...with...you." I wheezed leaning over trying to get my breath back. After I had I stood up straight. "So shall we go get that Diadem thingy?" I asked, he nodded and faced the wall and closed his eyes. As he did that I saw that the shield was failing. The doors opened and Harry and I entered. I was in awe at the mess. Ginny was right when she said it was cluttered. There was nothing but books, tables, cupboards and other random junk. I followed Harry closely not wanting to get lost in here. I think getting out of here would have been harder than fighting death eaters. Harry stopped by a small round table that held a small square box that was covered in dust. I stood next to Harry.

"Is it in there?" I asked.

"I think so." He said as he lifted up the lid of the box. Inside it held what I think was the Diadem. It was covered in silver and in the centre held a blue Sapphire. While we were looking at the Diadem we didn't notice someone come round the corner.

"Hello Potter." Damn, I thought. I recognized that voice. We turned to see Malfoy, Blaise Zambini and Gregory Goyle all stood with their wands pointed at us. Draco looked at me shocked but in his eyes I could see his pain.

"Malfoy." Harry said as he raised his wand. I did the same.

"I'd like my wand back please?" Draco said with a sneer.

"You have a wand." Harry said.

"It's my mothers." Draco answered.

"Too bad." Harry said as Ron and Hermione came around the corner with their wands out.

"Harry!" Hermione said.

"Lucinda?" Ron asked.

"Hermione." Harry said

"Weaselbee." Malfoy spat.

"Malfoy." Hermione said with a glaring.

"Mudblood." Goyle said.

"Zambini." Hermione said.

"Llewellyn." Zambini said.

"Seriously people we are in the middle of a war and we are going round in circles saying each other's name. There's something wrong with this picture." I said with an eyebrow raised. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked with a shrug.

"Come Draco let's kill him." Goyle said.

"No! He is the dark lord's." Draco snapped.

"Fine but I'm killing the others." Goyle said and shot the killing curse towards Ron, Hermione and me.

"Portego!" I yelled and the spell rebounded, and the three Slytherins took off running with Ron following.

"That was my girlfriend you dick head. Wait till I get my hands on you!" Ron shouted as he went. I turned towards Hermione with a smirk.

"What?" She asked.

"About bloody time." I said with a smiled, and I sensed Harry was smiling to. I was about to say something when Ron came running back towards us, he didn't slow down as he grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her after him. I looked at Harry who just shrugged, I did the same and I turned round. I was surprised at what I saw. On the old junk that was piled high to the ceiling was a soft yellow glow that began to get harsher. To me it reminded me of a glow from a fire, if it was from a fire then we were in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you lovely people enjoyed it! Reviews please! =D<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my lovely readers. As you can see Chapter Fifteen is up =D Hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you's: **

**GredLover2247XD **

**HermioneandMarcus. **

**Thank you for the Reviews =D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Harry, does that look like a fire to you?" I said. He turned and looked, a flame flicked round the corner.<p>

"Yes it does." He said.

"Then shouldn't we move?" I asked turning around in the opposite direction to the flames and took off in a sprint as did Harry. We headed off in the direction that Ron and Hermione did. Practically every corner we turned we were blocked by flames, whoever or whatever did this was a complete idiot. I mean what possessed someone to create a fire in a room that was full of old wood that would burn easily. Rounding a large old cupboard I smacked right into Ron, sending the poor red head flying to the floor. As he stood up I noticed we were slowly becoming surrounded by flames.

"Guys we've got a problem." I said looking in horror at the golden flames. Hermione got her wand out and shot some sort of spell at the flames and it set the flames back for a little bit but not a lot.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" I yelled over the crackling over the flames. "I'd rather not be burned to death!" I yelled.

"Here." Ron said and as I turned round and he chucked a broom at me. It slightly knocked the wind out of me. I hopped on the broom and shot up towards the ceiling. The four of us flew high above the sea of fire as we headed for the exit. As we were flying I saw two people standing on what looked like a cupboard that was piled on top of another pile of junk. My breath caught in my throat, knowing one of those was Draco. As we flew closer I saw the panic and horror written over his face. It made my heart ache. We flew over the top of Draco and Blaise and Draco's grey eyes locked with my brown ones, and I saw the hurt run through them. I shouted at Harry.

"Harry! We've got to go back!" I yelled.

"Why?" He yelled as I flew alongside him.

"We can't leave them to die!" I yelled looking back at Draco. He and Blaise had slipped and were hanging on for dear life. I couldn't let him die. I gave an aggravated sound and pulled my broom to the side so I could turn back. Flying over I saw how the close the flames where to the Slytherin boys. I felt a presence beside and looked over and saw Ron flying beside me. I looked over and he smiled at me. We flew over the two boys. I put my arm out for Draco to take hold of, he did and I don't know I managed to lift him on to my broom but I did. Once he was on, he securely wrapped his arms around my waist and I sped off towards the exit. As I was reaching the exit the flames began lapping at the end of the broom. As I flew towards the door there was a slight explosion from something and it threw Draco and me from our broom, and we went tumbling to the floor. Lying on the stone floor I felt pain run through my body, but I could tell nothing was broken. Thank you Madame Pomfrey I thought. Turning my head to the side I saw Draco take off down the hall. I gave an angry growl. I had just saved his life for the second time and he is running away! I brought myself to my feet, grabbed my wand off the floor and headed off after him. I rounded the corner and saw Draco running full speed down the hall way. I shot a spell at a stone pillar that made it crumble and block his exit. Draco turned and began looking for another way out.

"Don't you dare try and run away from me Draco Malfoy!" I yelled angrily. He turned and looked at me. I walked towards him. "I save your life for a second time and you run away!" I said pointing my wand and firing another spell towards the stones behind making them explode. He dived out the way and scrambled to his feet and brought out his wand and point at me. I disarmed him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, even though I should!" I yelled walking towards him. "I don't understand Draco. What do you want?" I said standing a few paces away, with confusion written on my face. "You tell me you are falling for me and you come see me to make sure I'm okay, yet you won't fight for me." I said feeling tears build in my eyes.

"You know I can't Lu." He said. I looked at him waiting for him to say more but he didn't. What was I doing? I thought. This was useless, there wasn't going to be any relationship.

"Then if you aren't going to fight, then we should just move on Draco." I said as the tears followed down my cheek. He closed the gap between us and took hold of my shoulders.

"Don't say that Lu." He said.

"Then fight for me, stand up for what you want! If you don't I can't wait around for you now matter how much I love you." I said. He looked shocked, and so did I. Did I just say I loved him? We stood in silence as I thought about what I just said. I saved his life twice, he risked punishment so other death eaters wouldn't find me, and he warned me that death eaters were going after the Weasley family. He came and made sure I was all right on the anniversary of my parent's death, and after I came out of my coma. Plus he was hot. The realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. I did love him. Draco placed a finger under my chin and lifter my head so I was looking into his sparkling gray eyes.

"You love me?" He whispered. I nodded. He brought my face to his and our lips connected in a loving kiss. Our lips moved sync with one another. There was passion in Draco's kiss and it deepened when Draco moved his arms around my waist and held me close. The kiss broke and I stepped back. I looked at him in the eye.

"Do you love me though Draco?" I said. He remained silent and looked away from me. It broke my heart. "I get it Draco. It's not that you don't love me, it's that you can't." I said and turned away. He grabbed hold of my arm. I looked down at his arm and then to his sad eyes.

"I can't lose you Lucinda." He said.

"I can't be messed around." I said as I took his hand away from my arm and continued to walk away as my heart shattered into pieces.

As I walked through the halls of Hogwarts I noticed that the fighting had stopped, but I knew in my bones that it wasn't over. I walked through the main hall that led to the Great hall. It wasn't so much a hall anymore it was pretty much a pile of rubble. Walking into the Great hall I felt a new wave of pain hit me. Lines of people with blankets lying over their bodies, some though were uncovered. I was shocked when I saw Lupin and Tonks lying on the floor dead. I couldn't believe it. Walking further down the hall I saw the Weasley family crowded round one bed. It didn't look good. As I got closer I saw one of the twins lying on a bed. All the family looked at me with tear stained faces. Ginny was kneeling down by the bed along with Mrs. Weasley. I walked by the bed and fresh tears sprung from my eyes. It was Fred. I couldn't believe it; he was like a brother to me. I knelt beside Ginny as I sobbed. She wrapped her arms around me and I returned the favour. I got up and walked over to George who was still crying his heart out. I held my arms out for him and he walked straight into them and sobbed heavily into my shoulder. How could this day get any worse? I thought. Looking over George's shoulder I saw Hermione and Ron enter the hall. I let George go and headed towards them. Once I reached them I engulfed Ron in a hug.

"I'm sorry Ron." I said into his shoulder.

"It's okay Lucinda. I know he was like a brother to you too." He said back. I let go of Ron. "Where's Harry?" I asked. Hermione looked down at the floor.

"He's gone to the forest." She said sadly. I actually gasped at that. He had gone to Voldermort.

"He has to die in order for him to beat Voldermort." She explained. By the look on my face she could tell I needed more information than that, so she went on explaining about the things they were searching, they were called Horcruxes, and there were seven of them. One of them being Harry. They had already destroyed five they just had to get rid of Voldermort's snake and well Harry. It was horrible to think Harry had to die to save us all. That's just one more person I have to lose for our world to be safe. Ron went off to see his mother and father while I wondered out of the great hall and outside to the pile of rumble that was once the entrance to the school, Hermione followed.

"What happened after we left the room of requirement? You ran off somewhere." She said as I took a seat on a big piece of stone, she took a seat next to me.

"I went off after Malfoy." I whispered.

"What happened?" She said.

"I told him I loved him, I thought it might persuade him to fight for us and stand by me." I said as a new wave of tears began to flow down my face. "But when I asked him if he loved me he didn't say anything and I walked away." I said before a sob. Hermione put a comforting arm around my shoulder. We were silent until Hermione spoke up.

"Lu what's that coming up towards us?" I turned to where she was looking and saw a group of people walking up towards the school. It looked like Hagrid was with them because well he was so tall and not many people looked like him. I got up and headed outside and saw that Neville was stood outside with the sorting hat in his hands. Looking closer at the group that was heading towards us I saw that it was Lord Voldermort. I saw Hagrid tied up and carrying something in his arms.

"Hermione is that..." I started saying before being cut off by Ginny.

"Harry!" She yelled and began to run forward before being stopped by Mr. Weasley. Everyone who was in the hall was now outside. Voldermort had an evil smile spread across his snake like face.

"Behold you're beloved Harry Potter is dead!" Voldermort yelled and the death eaters behind him laughed. "He was no match for the power that I hold!" He yelled. I looked at Harry limp in Hagrid's arms. It wasn't possible, Harry couldn't be dead, and he just couldn't. I knew Harry he was a fighter. Ginny stood beside me with sad tears running down her face.

"Now join me and we will welcome you with open arms!" Voldermort shouted. The crowd behind me was silent. No one moved, not even an inch. Voldermort's face faltered. Neville moved forward and everyone gasped. What the hell was he doing? I thought. Voldermort chuckled at the sight of him.

"And who might you be?" He asked with a smirk.

"Neville Longbottom." He said loudly.

"Not what I was expecting. But something is better than nothing." He laughed and so did the death eaters behind. I scanned the crowd but I couldn't see Draco only his father and mother. I hope nothing bad has happened to him I worried.

"I have something to say first." Neville said. He turned towards us. "Are we going to let him do this? Are we going to let him come and ruin everything that we hold dear?" He yelled as he turned back to Voldermort whose face was now covered in anger. "Harry died for us and I for one will not let him die vain." He yelled. Voldermort laughed as the crowd remained silent.

"Well said Longbottom. It's a shame it fell on deaf ears." He sneered. I growled angrily.

"It hasn't fallen on deaf ears Voldermort." I spat. "Harry gave up everything for us. So did Tonks, Lupin, Fred, My parents, and Harry's parents. Too many people have died for this to be over. I will not stand by and let him take over our world and turn it to crap! Harry will not die in vain and no one else will!" I yelled pointing my wand. Bellatrix Lestrange screeched in anger and shot a spell at me, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes to see her lying on the floor looking in shock at my hero. I looked to my left and what I saw almost floored me.

"I can't let you do that Aunt Bella." He said with his wand still raised.

"One of my own turned against me. And for what? Love? I knew you were weak Draco." Voldermort spat. Then all of a sudden Harry fell from Hagrid's arms and scrambled to his feet. He smiled and waved and shot a spell at a group of death eaters and ran off. Voldermort roared in anger and took off after him. Neville pulled a sword out of the sorting hat. Now that was a magic trick. I thought. I fired a spell as a group of death eaters headed towards us. Draco pulled me out the way and hid us behind a pile of rubble. He shot a spell and turned towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked completely surprised.

"I'm doing what you said. I'm standing next to you, fighting for what I believe in and fighting for the girl I love." He said with the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen. Tears of Joy ran down my face. I wrapped my arms round his neck. In all of this war going on I was the happiest girl in the world right now. He laughed as I pulled back.

"I'm sure there will be time to hug later Lu, but now we have a war to win." He said.

"Right." I said with a smiled and kissed his lips quickly and stood up and shot a spell at oncoming death eaters. I grabbed Draco's hand and ran into the school; we continuously fired spells as both the Carrow's came at us. I guess it was bound to happen, a fight between me and Amycus Carrow. He shot a spell that collapsed a wall that blocked our exit. I whirled round to face him with a look of such anger it would frighten even Voldermort.

"Well are you ready to join your parents Llewellyn?" he sneered.

"Hell no!" I said and began firing spells at him like nobody's business. We duelled for a couple of minutes until I finally knocked his wand flying towards me. I took hold of it and snapped it in half. He looked at me shocked, and scared. I smiled evilly. I sent a spell to him that knocked him to the floor.

"It's not so nice when the shoe is on the other foot is it?" I sneered. "Let see how you handle the torture curse. Crucio!" I yelled and his body began to jerk in pain.

"That was for me." I said "And this is for my parents...Crucio!" I yelled and put all my hurt and anger into the spell to make it so powerful that Amycus fell unconscious. I panted and looked at his body. It gave me a great deal of satisfaction but it would never bring back my parents. Draco ran up to me.

"You okay?" He breathed. I turned and looked at him his face was dirty and covered in small cuts, and he still looked gorgeous to me.

"Yeah." I said. He looked down at Carrow.

"What did you do to him?" He asked.

"I gave him what he deserved." I said.

"You didn't kill him did you?" He said. I shook my head.

"It's not my place to do so. But it was satisfying though." I smiled. He smiled back and placed an arm round my shoulder.

"Come on." I said and pulled him back towards the action. As we were running down stairs I saw Ron and Hermione running towards us with a giant snake following them. Ron tripped and he and Hermione went tumbling to the floor, the snake slithered towards them. I looked around and saw Neville with the sword he pulled out of the sorting hat.

"NEVILLE! Chuck me the sword!" I yelled at him as I let go of Draco's hand and went running down the stairs. Neville did as I asked and I caught it safely in my hand, which was just as well, because the snake lunged at the pair lying on the floor. I swung the sword and I felt it connect with the snake. The snake fell limply to the floor I walked over and helped Hermione to her feet. I looked at the snake that was in half on the floor.

"Ew. That's gross." I said with a grossed out look on my face.

"Lu, you did it! All Harry has to do now is kill Voldermort!" Ron said.

"Well that's good." I said as Draco came down by my side. Ron pulled his wand on him.

"Ron. Don't please. He saved my life, and he saved your family." I pleaded with him. He glared at Draco and didn't lower his wand. I looked at Hermione for help.

"Ron please? She loves him and he loves her." She said and Ron lowered his wand.

"Thank you Ron." I smiled and hugged him.

"All right I won't hurt him. But if he hurts you I reserve the right to hurt him." He said with a glare. I nodded.

"Good now let's go help people." He said and grabbed Hermione's hand and I grabbed Draco's and we took off towards the great hall. Upon entering we saw Mrs. Weasley magically make Bellatrix evaporate, it was quite cool. I looked at Draco.

"Sorry Draco." I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." He said, I nodded. I turned to Ron.

"Have I ever told you that your mother is so cool?" I asked. He looked at me oddly and I gave a smile and walked over to Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley.

"You two okay?" I asked as Mrs. Weasley grabbed me into a bone crushing hug.

"Yes dear, we are okay." She said as she pulled Ron into a hug. I hugged Ginny and I noticed that not many people were fighting anymore and most of the death eaters were detained. Draco tapped me on the shoulder and I turned round to face him.

"I'm going to see if I can find my parents. I want to see if they ran away from the fight or stayed?" He said.

"Okay." I said hugging him. "Be careful." I said as he kissed my cheek. He nodded and walked off. I turned back to Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley.

"That was a brave thing he did Lucinda." Ginny said.

"I know. I didn't think he would do it." I said looking at the doors where Draco had just left. As I was looking Harry came walking in through the door. "Oh thank Merlin!" I said with relief and sprinted over to the boy wonder and tackled him into a hug.

"Thank Merlin you are okay!" I said letting him go. Hermione and Ron came over.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked patting him on the back. Harry nodded and looked through us to Ginny who was staring straight at him. Ron smiled and pulled Hermione away. I gave him a pat on the back.

"I'm glad you are okay Harry." I said. He nodded and walked off towards her. I gave a smiled and headed out into the ruined courtyard. Out there I saw Draco walking towards the hall. I ran towards him when he saw me and basically jumped into his arms. He spun me round and placed me on the ground but never removing his hands from my waist.

"You okay?" He said moving a piece of hair from my face.

"Of course. You?" I asked placing my arms around his neck.

"Never better. I have what I need." He said. I smiled widely.

"Did you find your parents?" I asked him.

"Yeah found out they left before anything got too serious." He said. "But I don't want to talk about that. All I want to say is I love you Lucinda Llewellyn." He smiled. I smiled back and he brought his lips to meet mine. The connection between us was fierce. I could feel the passion and the love Draco felt and I hoped he could feel mine. We stood in one another's arms and I'd never been so safe in all my life. The kiss broke and I looked deep into his shinning grey eyes.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy." I whispered as he kissed me deeply again. We broke as Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry came walking towards.

"You okay Lu?" Harry said.

"Kind of tired and hurting had enough drama for one life time. You?" I asked as I laid my head on Draco's shoulder.

"Same really." He said and looked at Draco. "I want to thank you Draco for saving Lu and for saving Ginny and her family. She told me what you did." Harry said with a smile while placing an arm around Ginny shoulders.

"I guess I owe you a thank you as well." Ron said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Then he turned to me. "I want to thank you as well for taking in my family." He smiled.

"It's no problem. Your family did it for me and they are like my family." I said with my own smile.

"Now that's out of the way, I've been hearing stories about you Lu." Hermione said. I looked at her.

"You have?" I asked with an eyebrow raised as I lifted my head off Draco's shoulder.

"Oh yes. Neville was telling me all sorts of stories, like you had a broken arm and foot, cracked a few ribs and had a book chucked at you." She laughed, so did Harry and Ron.

"It was more than a just a book and at least he didn't tell you I threw up on his shoes." I said. They all looked at me and then burst out laughing. "Shut up! In my defence I was walking on a broken foot, had a broken arm, cracked ribs and a cracked skull!" I said as I went and sat on some rubble. The five of them joined me. I looked at my friends.

"McGonagall is opening the school for our year next year so we can complete our seventh year." Hermione said.

"Thank Merlin. Maybe I can have a lesson where I don't get injured." I laughed as did Ginny. The six of us sat there for about an hour or so just talking. The golden trio explained all about what happened while they were searching for Horcruxes. While me, Ginny and Draco explained what happened at Hogwarts. The group seemed okay with Draco, but they did tell him that if he hurt me he was going to wish he hadn't been born. Harry was also going to live with me at the summer home because the Weasley family were going to rebuild their home and move into that but they said it wasn't going to be too far way so we could visit all the time. McGonagall closed the school after the war so we had like three to four months holiday while they rebuilt the school. The seventh years were welcome back to redo their seventh year, seen as everyone had to repeat the year they were doing because there was no way the Ministry for Magic was going to let us do N.E.W.T.S on dark arts. Also Madame Pomfrey wanted me back so I could do more work experience with her so I could become a healer.

* * *

><p><strong>There's that chapter done. More up soon. =) hope you liked it. Reviews please =D <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello readers! new chapter up =D**

**Thank you to HermioneandMarcus for the recent review =) **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The next two months past by quite quickly. I spent most of my time helping the Weasley family build their new home, even Draco helped out. Every other day me, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Draco were hanging out with each other. There were plans in the works for an 18th birthday party for me at Draco's manor, which he owned seen as his parents left the country after the war but he said that they would be coming to the birthday ball he was having for me, and everyone one was invited no matter what their blood status was.<p>

It was the day of my birthday and the whole group was at Draco's manor. Draco's manor was grander than my own home and that was pretty big. It was huge to say the least. It had at least a dozen bedrooms. Three reception areas, two huge dining rooms and one huge ballroom that led onto his four acres of land, it also had an outdoor swimming pool. I was in the guest bedroom Draco had given me, and it was twice the size of my room back home and that was saying something. All the furniture was cream coloured and the floors were made from dark hard wood. On the bed were deep purple and were made out silk. Off the bedroom was an en-suite that had a bath tub that was like a swimming pool itself and also there was a walk in closet which was big enough to be another bedroom. My room also had a balcony that looked out over the Malfoy's garden. I was sorting through some of my stuff when a knock came on my door.

"Come in." I said placing some clothes in the closet.

"Lu are you in here?" Draco asked.

"I'm right here. What's up?" I asked as I walked out of the closet.

"They will be arriving in the minute." He said with a small smile. I gave a small squeal and dragged Draco out of my room and down to his foyer. I waited impatiently until the flames in the fireplace turned green and out stepped Hermione and Ginny and then Harry and Ron came tumbling after. I ran over to the two girls and hugged them both.

"Happy Birthday." Hermione said as she handed me a gift.

"Herms you didn't have to." I said with a smile as I looked at the neatly wrapped parcel. I hugged Harry and Ron.

"So how are you birthday girl?" Harry asked.

"I'm doing good, excited and nervous about later." I said. Draco came and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"She has nothing to be nervous about." He smiled and kissed the side of my head.

"It's fine for you. You don't have to meet any parents tonight." I said. "Come you two I will show you where you are staying, your stuff is already here and so are your dresses. Boys Draco will show you to your rooms." I said as the three of us headed up the stairs.

"Wait where are you going?" Ron said.

"To get ready duh. You really don't know anything about girls do you Ronald." Ginny said with a laugh and we continued up. I led the two girls into my room for the night and they were in awe of the place.

"It's awesome ain't it?" I laughed as I went over to the balcony doors and opened to let the summer breeze flow through the room.

"Awesome doesn't even begin to cover how cool this place is." Ginny said as she walked over to the bed and flopped on it.

"Are all the rooms like this?" Hermione asked looking into my closet.

"Pretty much." I said. "Now who's jumping into the shower first?" I asked.

"I will." Hermione said and walked into the bathroom. After that Ginny went in the shower when Hermione came out and I went in last. Coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a big fluffy dressing gown I saw Ginny magically curling Hermione's hair and then place it into a bun on top of her hair with a few curls framing her face. Hermione's face already had a light coat of make up on her face. Ginny had her hair in her usual style that was her hair falling straight down her back.

"Your hair looks pretty Herms." I said.

"Thank you." She said getting up and motioning for me to sit down. I did as I was told and Hermione began to work on my hair. In the end it looked gorgeous, Hermione had magically curled my hair and then pinned it to the side so it sat over my left shoulder.

"Herms you should become a hairdresser. This is gorgeous." I said as I tried to admire the hairstyle from all angles.

"Just don't ruin it when you put your dress on." She said. I walked over to the wardrobe and brought out all three dresses.

"One can change in here, one in the closet and one in the bathroom." I said.

"I'll take the closet." Ginny said.

"Okay I'll take the bathroom and Herms you can change in here." I said taking my dress and walking into the bathroom. Once there I slid my dress carefully over my head. Once it was comfortably on I turned and looked at myself in the mirror, my dress was amazing. It was made of satin and was a midnight blue colour, with a slight golden design that started on the chest and went all the way down to the spilt that the dress had. The split in the dress showed most of my left leg off, because of the split you could see the inside of the dress was made of light blue silk. I ran my hands over the dress and then slid on my midnight blue sandals and went and did my make up magically did my makeup. I did a smokey eye and put a light shade of lip gloss on. Once I thought I'd pass for the evening I left the bathroom to meet Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione wore a red halter neck dress that had a sparkling silver belt just underneath the bust and then that led to a pleated floor length skirt. Ginny wore an aqua blue strapless floor length dress that had a beaded design around the bust the dress went perfectly with her hair. They looked gorgeous.

"Well don't you two look gorgeous?" I said with a smile.

"Us? What about you? You look stunning." Ginny said.

"Are you ready for this?" Hermione asked as we headed out the door and downstairs.

"Not at all." I said as we reached the double doors that would lead us into the ballroom. I began to shake with nerves. Everyone was there for me. I'd never had that much attention. Hermione and Ginny linked their arms with mine just as the doors began to swing open slowly. It revealed a jam packed hall that was decorated beautifully. Balloons stood on each table and streamers and banners hung from the wall and ceiling, and a band played music over in the back of the room. I didn't realise that I knew that many people. Everyone clapped as the three of us descended the stairs; once at the bottom everyone stopped clapping and then went back to whatever they were doing before. Draco, Ron and Harry walked over to us.

"Don't you three look gorgeous?" Harry smiled as he hugged me.

"So do you. You three scrub up well." I smiled as I looked over the three boys but lingering on Draco. That boy looks damn good in a suit I thought. Each of them wore a black suit, Harry and Ron wore white shirts with and black ties and Draco wore a black shirt with an emerald green tie. Always with Slytherin pride, I thought. Draco took my hand and brought it to his lips and gave a gentle kiss to it.

"Happy Birthday Lucinda." He smiled. I blushed slightly and he pulled me over to him. "You look gorgeous." He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Come on let's dance." He said and spun me on to the dance floor. About an hour passed and I'd never said hello so many times in my life. 90% of the Gryffindor house was there and most of the Slytherin house was to. I'd met Blaise Zambini, Draco's best friend; he was a nice bloke when he wasn't point a wand at you. I also found out that Neville and Luna were also an item as well. I never would guess that those too like each other. I was stood out on the terrace of the ballroom looking out at the gardens that were lit by moonlight.

"Lucinda." Draco called. I turned round to see him with two people who looked similar to Draco.

"Lucinda I would like you to meet my mother and father." He said as I took a step towards them. I had been worried about this all night. I'd seen them around the party, I just hoped they liked me.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy it's a pleasure to meet you." I said politely. Mrs. Malfoy put her hand out for me to shake and I took it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lucinda. Draco has told us a lot about you." She said with a small smile.

"Yes well come Narcissa we must be off." Mr. Malfoy said and he led his wife away and apparated away. He didn't even acknowledge me. I turned to Draco.

"I don't think your dad likes me Draco." I said with a frown. He came over and placed his arms around my waist.

"He'll warm up to you soon. He's still a little pissed at the fact his side lost the war." He said giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. I smiled against his lips and pulled back.

"Come on. Time for the cake." He said.

"Cake?" I asked surprised. "I have cake?" I said, he nodded and dragged me over to a five level cake that was made entirely of chocolate.

"Wow." I said. "How did you know chocolate was my favourite?" I asked turning to him.

"I asked Hermione." He said. "Want a sneaky taste?" He said as he scooped some chocolate icing on to his finger, I closed my eyes and opened my mouth waiting for the chocolate to go in my mouth until I felt a cool sensation on my nose. I opened my eyes to see Draco grinning widely. He looked incredibly gorgeous. Harry and Ginny walked over to us.

"Hey Lu...Lu why do you have chocolate on your nose?" Harry asked.

"What?" I squeaked as I picked up a silver plate and looked at my reflection, and Harry was right, I had a small blob of chocolate on my nose. I put the plate down.

"Draco!" I whined as I slapped him around the arm.

"I'm sorry honey. Come here." He said and pulled me towards him and kissed the chocolate off my nose and kissed my lips as well. It was a long kiss than expected. His lips tasted sweet from the chocolate. A cough brought me back to reality. I turned round and looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Well that was gross." Ginny said. I frowned at her.

"Don't you dare say that, nine times out of ten when I see you together your faces are connected." I said with hands on my hips.

"Yeah yeah." She said as she pulled Harry off towards the dance floor. I laughed as I turned to Draco I put my hand out.

"Shall we dance Mister Malfoy?" I said with a grin.

"I think we shall Miss Llewellyn." He said as he took my hand and led me towards the dance floor. We spent the next hour and a half dancing and laughing the party came to a close about 12o'clock at night. I was sat at a table with Ginny and Harry while Draco was saying goodbye to some of his friends.

"What happened to Hermione and Ron?" I asked.

"I don't know. I saw them about an hour ago but I don't know now." Ginny shrugged. Draco walked back into the room followed by Blaise.

"Blaise is staying as well for couple of days Lu. Is that okay?" He asked as he came and stood by my chair. I looked at Blaise and smiled.

"Of course. More the merrier." I said. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to see if I can find two of my best friends." I said getting up.

"I saw them head out the garden a while ago." Blaise said. I nodded and wandered outside with my wand lighting the path in front of me, it was a few minutes before I began to hear noise. I heard female giggling. I rounded a hedge and was shocked at what I saw. Ron and Hermione were all over one another on a stone bench. Ron's shirt was open and Hermione's dress was wonky and up by her thighs and they were practically eating each other.

"Oh my God!" I said slowly. They broke their kiss and looked at me shocked. "I...uh...sorry...I'm...going...go." I said and turned and practically sprinted back to the ballroom. I reached it panting. They all looked at me.

"What's up?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to go blind from what I just saw." I said.

"What did you see?" Harry asked. I was about to say something when a hand went over my mouth.

"She saw nothing." Hermione said. I snapped my head towards her. I licked her hand. "Ewww. Lucinda!" She screeched, I walked over to Draco and stood behind him.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"I saw..." I started.

"Lucinda Llewellyn don't you dare!" Hermione growled at me.

"I saw those to making out! Heavily! Like Ron's top was open and everything! It might make me blind!" I said. Draco smirked.

"Nice going Weasley." He said. I smacked him.

"They almost make me blind and you say nice one." I moaned. "Men. I will never understand." I said sitting down on a chair.

"Well I've been embarrassed for the night I'm off to bed." Hermione said as she made her way out of the room followed by Ron.

"Yeah me too." Harry said and left the room with Ginny, and then Blaise left the room and it was just me and Draco left.

"Finally." He said as he walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to myself." He said as music began to play. He pulled me into the centre of the room and he began to waltz me around the room. The dance lasted a few minutes until we were slowly swaying in the middle of the dance floor.

"Did you enjoy your birthday Lu?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes I did. It was amazing. I can't believe you did it for me." I smiled.

"I'd do anything for you Lucinda." He said looking deep into my eyes. He dropped his face to meet mine and our lips connected. In that moment I had never been so loved. I've never felt so special before I had met Draco. In that moment I felt like I mattered. We broke from the kiss.

"I love you Draco." I whispered.

"I love you too Lucinda." He whispered back.

"I guess we should get to bed." I said. He nodded.

"Oh! I have to give you your birthday presents." He said. "Come on it's up in the library." He said taking my hand and leading me to the library.

"You have a Library?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's probably not the kind of books you want to read." He said stopping outside a wooden door.

"Why is it in the Library?" I asked.

"I didn't want anyone to find it." He said sheepishly as he opened the door. The room was covered in moonlight and cast shadows over the old furniture and old books. Draco led me over to an old looking sofa and then went off over to a wooden desk over in the corner of the room. The velvet felt weird as I ran my fingers over the material. Draco walked over with a medium sized box in his hands, he sat next to me and handed me the silver coloured box. I looked at him and then opened the box. I actually gasped. Inside the box was a black velvet cushion that held a sliver snake wrapped round a red ruby on a silver chain. It was so gorgeous; I'd never seen anything like it. I looked at Draco shocked.

"Why?" I asked. "I don't deserve anything like this." I said.

"Because I want to show you that I care for you." He said as he brushed a loose strand of hair back behind my ear.

"I know you care Draco. You risked your life for me." I said running my finger over the ruby and the snake.

"It is supposed to represent both of us. The snake for me because well you know Malfoy is all about Slytherin pride and the ruby is supposed to represent you and your Gryffindor pride." He said. I looked at him with a smile. "Do you like it?" He asked with hope shining in his grey eyes. I kissed him sweetly on his lips.

"I love it." I smiled.

"Do you want me to put it on for you?" He asked. I nodded and he placed the chain around my neck. It was cool on my skin. Draco's hand lingered on my neck for a moment or two. "We should really get to bed." He said. I nodded and then he helped me up and walked me back to my room. He stopped outside my room and turned to me.

"Goodnight Lu. Sweet dreams." He said as he picked up my hand and kissed it gently.

"Goodnight Draco." I said as he slowly let go of my hand. I gave him one last smile and walked into my bedroom. I gave a happy sigh and walked over to my balcony. I stood outside and watched the stars twinkle high above me. I put a hand to my neck to feel the necklace and it sent a loving feeling through my body. I just wished my parents could see how much I had changed and how Draco had changed. I changed into my pyjamas and climbed into my bed. I couldn't believe how all this came about. This time last year I was still mourning the death of my parents, Draco was a death eater who I kind had feelings for and who was going to kill Dumbledore. He had done his best to watch over me during the last year, he saved the Weasley family because they meant that much to me. It was weird how it had come about so fast. I still couldn't believe it myself. I just hoped that things wouldn't change when we were back at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it =) reviews would be lovely. Thank you! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my readers! I know its been like ages since I've updated so I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Also thank you to anyone who has read my story up to this point.**

* * *

><p>The 1st of September rolled round pretty quickly after my birthday. Once again I was sat on the Hogwarts express surrounded by different group this year. I was sat with Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Luna and Neville, it was probably one of the surrealist moments of my life. Ron and Hermione remained prefects so they had to leave at the beginning of the journey to do their rounds. Draco had resigned as prefect but remained Slytherin quidditch captain. It was just so weird. Hogwarts wasn't taking on any new students this year because of the war and everyone had to repeat the year they were in. So Ginny was repeating 6th year and the rest of us were repeating our seventh.<p>

Getting off the carriages at school was one of the most special things I've seen in my life. The school had been completely fixed. You couldn't even tell that there was a huge war here just a few months ago. I gave a happy sigh as I looked at the school. There was no sense of depression this year it just felt happy. Draco walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we walked into the school together. The great hall was filled with warm glow and sat in the headmaster chair was professor McGonagall. It was the way it was supposed to be. Draco kissed my forehead and said he'd see me later as he and Blaise walked towards the Slytherin table. I walked with Hermione and sat near the centre of the table with Harry, Ron and Ginny. McGonagall stood up and addressed the school.

"Welcome back to all students. I am happy to see all of you have returned and it is nice to see that the seventh years have returned as well. As you can see the school has been rebuilt from the war and I must say to each and every one of you Hogwarts could not be more proud of the union that you showed. Now before we begin our wonderful feast I would like to announce our Head Boy and Head Girl for this year. Now these two people will be chosen from the same house this year because these two people showed a lot of bravery and stuck up for you younger years. I would like Neville Longbottom to join me up here as head boy." She said, the whole school clapped and well Gryffindor went mental. I was so proud of him! "For this year's head girl I would like Lucinda Llewellyn to join me please." She said with a smile. I sat in shock as everyone around me erupted in cheers. Hermione shook me to knock me back to reality. I made my way up to the front of the hall as everyone continued to cheer. I joined Neville at the front of the hall. I am head girl I thought I was sure Hermione was going to be it. McGonagall placed a gold badge each on mine and Neville's robes.

"You two went above and beyond to try and keep this school and it's students safe. Congratulations." She said with a smile. We nodded and headed back to our seats not before I caught a proud smile off Draco. McGonagall waved her hands and the food appeared before us. Everyone began eating and chatting the way it was supposed to be. Once everyone had finished eating me, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny went out into the entrance hall to see Draco. When I saw him, he came over and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so proud of you." He smiled.

"Yeah congratulations." Blaise said beside him.

"I can't believe it! I'm head girl." I said more to myself than anyone. Harry was about to say something when a scream rang throughout the hall. We all turned to the direction it came from and I almost fell over from what I saw. My two friends Hailey and Kayla. They had left during sixth year because their parents had pulled them out and sent them to Beauxbatons because they thought Hogwarts unsafe. Now obviously they were back. They were your typical girly girls. They were both blonde with blue eyes, they were both tall and they always had the attention of most boys in Hogwarts. As soon as I saw them I got angry, they had been gone for about a year without making any contact with me. They expect me to welcome them back with open arms.

"Lu! Oh my god!" Kayla screamed and ran over to me.

"Kayla. Hailey." I said flatly.

"I can't believe you made head girl. What was McGonagall on about protecting the school? I doubt you were actually here when the battle happened." Hailey scoffed. There was one problem with these two girls. They only kept me around because I made them look better, because when I was friends with them I was a shy girl that nobody knew.

"Believe it or not I was." I said slightly agitated. The two girls laughed. "If you had sent a letter you two would probably know, that I fought death eaters, ended up in a coma, broke a few bones. Oh and lost my parents, but seen as you two couldn't be bothered." I said angrily. They looked at me shocked.

"You serious?" Kayla asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes she is serious. I don't know who you two are but I would appreciate it if you didn't laugh at my girlfriend." Draco said with an evil glare. They looked to him and back at me and laughed again.

"You know what. You two can believe whatever the hell you want, but just so you know I am not your friend anymore. I lost everything and the people who picked me up weren't my so called best friends. Now get out of my way and get to your dorms before I put you both in detention." I spat at the two blonde girls who looked at me shocked and scurried of towards the Hufflepuff common room. Even though they were Hufflepuff they weren't anything like there housemates. I turned back round to face the group.

"Now what was that about?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow. I sighed.

"That was Kayla and Hailey my supposed best friends from a year or so ago, they transferred to Beauxbatons during sixth year and when they left they didn't even write to me." I said.

"You were best friends with them?" Ron asked.

"Unfortunately yes. They were the only people who talk to me when I was in first year. I was incredibly shy and didn't talk much and they began to talk to me. But looking back on it now I think they only used me to make them look better." I said with a shrug. McGonagall walked over to the group.

"Miss Llewellyn I am here to let you know that you have your first rounds tonight, you are to patrol the dungeons and the first floor while Neville will take the second and third floor." She said. I nodded.

"Yes professor." I said.

"I guess we'll be heading to the common room, see you later Lu." Ginny said as she, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. I turned towards Draco and Blaise.

"Come on I will walk you to your common room." I said and they nodded and we headed towards the Slytherin common room. On the way Draco and Blaise were talking about quidditch tryouts that they were holding next week. As they were talking about it, it made me think about the Gryffindor tryouts. Maybe I could try out for chaser. I did enjoy playing it whenever I played with Ginny and I did seem pretty good at it.

We came to the Slytherin common room entrance and Blaise said the password and walked through.

"Congratulations again Lu." He said and he walked through the entrance. Draco came and wrapped his arms round my waist.

"Go on. I've got rounds to do." I said to him. He kissed me gently.

"Maybe I don't want to go." He smirked. It was a smirk I had seen so many times in the past.

"If you don't go I will have to give you detention." I said with my own smirk.

"Oh okay fine Miss Head girl, I will." He said with a smile. He kissed my forehead. "Night Lu. See you in the morning." He said then he gave me a longing look before he walked through the entrance. I smiled to myself before turning and starting off my rounds. Walking around the school I felt more safe than I did last year, I wasn't afraid of ending up in the hospital wing. For about an hour or so after curfew I was walking down near the potions classroom when I heard voices talking.

"I can't believe she made head girl! That tramp!" It was a female voice.

"Come on Parkinson. You are only calling her a tramp because she is going out with Draco. I happen to think she is quite hot." A male voice said. I growled angrily. How could she call me a tramp! I walked around the corner with my wand out. I rounded the corner to see Pansy Parkinson standing there with someone I'd never seen before.

"Parkinson. Is there a reason why you are out after hours?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Llewellyn. What are you going to do?" She spat with a smirk. It didn't suit her at all.

"Put you in detention, or did you miss it when I got made head girl?" I asked. She glared at me.

"You can't put me in detention. You have no reason." She said.

"Are you stupid Parkinson? You and your friend are out after curfew plus you called me a tramp, which by the way I don't appreciate. So you and...what's your name?" I said. The boy stepped forward, he was tall but a few inches shorter than Draco, and he had dark brown hair and from his build it looked like he played quidditch.

"The names Theodore Nott." He smirked, while looking me up and down. Eww, I thought.

"Well Nott, you and Parkinson have detention Friday night with McGonagall after dinner. Now move your asses back to your common room." I said pointing my wand at the pair. The pair grumbled but obeyed. I escorted them back and then continued on my rounds. The night was fairly quite after that, I let McGonagall know about Parkinson and Nott and headed up to my room for some sleep.

The sun shined brightly in our room the next day and I woke up to Hermione running around the room stressing that it was the first day of lessons. She was running round making sure she had everything she needed. I smiled and shook my head and began my own morning routine. Coming out of the bathroom I saw Hermione who was waiting impatiently with my own bag by the door. I laughed as I grabbed my bag off the frizzy haired girl and made our way to the great hall for breakfast. Once we were there I took a seat next to Harry and Hermione took a seat next to Ron opposite.

"I see something's don't change." I said to Harry as I pulled a disgusted face at Ron who practically shoved a whole sausage in his mouth, Harry nodded in agreement. I piled food on to my own plate and began to eat my own breakfast.

"Oooo they are handing out the timetables!" Hermione squealed while slapping Ron around the shoulder.

"Will you stop that?" Ron groaned while rubbing his shoulder. Hermione rolled her eyes as McGonagall approached us. She handed us all a piece of paper.

"Lucinda, Madame Pomfrey told me your desire to become a healer is that true?" She asked.

"It is." I replied.

"Then you will join her every Wednesday and Friday." She said and walked further down the table.

"I didn't know you wanted to be a healer." Harry said as he looked at me curiously.

"Well while you guys were gone I spent quite a lot of time in the hospital, and I asked Madame Pomfrey to teach me a few things whenever I wasn't unconscious." I said.

"That's cool. So what subjects you taking?" Ron asked.

"Potions, Herbology, and Charms mainly then I'm taking transfiguration, ancient runes, Arthimancy, Defence against the dark arts, Astronomy, History of Magic, and some private lessons with Madame Pomfrey." I said looking down at the piece of paper in front of me.

"Cool we have a lot of the same subjects." Hermione said. I smiled and looked over in the direction of the Slytherin table, by the looks of things Draco had just got his timetable. I finished up the rest of my breakfast and stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Hey I'm going to see Draco; I'll see you three in Potions." I said. They all nodded and I walked over to the Slytherin table, Draco saw me coming and waved me over with a smile.

"Morning Draco." I said. "Morning Blaise."

"Morning Lu, you get your timetable?" Blaise asked. Draco moved over slightly and let me sit down.

"Yeah I got potions first. You?" I asked.

"Same. Me and Draco got the same timetable." He said while Draco finished his breakfast.

"Lu why is Parkinson glaring at you?" Blaise asked as he looked down the Slytherin table, I followed his gaze and sure enough she was glaring evilly at me.

"Oh because I caught her and Nott out after curfew and gave them detention." I said with a shrug.

"Parkinson and Nott?" Draco asked. I nodded as if it was nothing.

"Yeah. She called me a tramp and Nott said she was only saying that because I'm going out with you and Nott said that I was kind of hot." I said with a shrug. Draco's face turned angry.

"They said what?" He growled. I put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Draco it's okay. It's nothing I can't handle." I said. He looked at me still angry.

"They do anything again, you tell me Lucinda." He said.

"Yeah okay." I said. "Come on, let's go to potions." I said and pulling my bag on my shoulder and standing up, Blaise and Draco followed suit and we headed off to the dungeons.

Once we were there we all stood milling outside professor Slughorn's classroom just chatting randomly about quidditch and what happened over the summer. Slughorn came out and ushered us inside.

"Okay student's three people to a table." He said and Hermione, Ron and Harry grabbed a table while I grabbed the table next to them with Draco and Blaise.

"Today we will be working on a strengthening potion today. Turn to page twenty four of your potions book and you may begin." He said. I grabbed my ingredients out of the cupboard and began brewing my potion. I was halfway through my potion when the professor came over to me.

"Your potion is looking good Miss Llewellyn. I've heard a lot of good things about you lately." He said with a smile.

"Oh thank you professor." I said adding an ingredient to my cauldron.

"I've heard that you also want to become a healer. That is a great ambition I must say." He said.

"It is but Madame Pomfrey is giving me lessons every Wednesday and Friday, so I just hope I can handle it." I said.

"You know Miss Llewellyn, I have the slug club meet every so often I would be more than happy if you could join us some time." He said.

"Oh well I will do my best professor but with all the work I will be doing I might not be able to. I'd rather concentrate on my studies." I said. "But thank you for the offer."

"Yes of course very well." He said and walked off.

"I didn't know you wanted to become a healer." Draco said.

"I guess with everything that went on over the past few months it slipped my mind." I said with a shrug as my potion finished brewing.

"Well that's amazing that you want to be a healer. I know where to come if I'm injured." Draco smirked at me which made me blush badly.

"I can only mend bones and small cuts, but other than that I don't know much. Madame Pomfrey started teaching me last year she thought that because I spent so much time there I might want to learn a few things." I said with a smile. Draco smiled back to work and we all finished the lesson in silence. After the lesson finished I headed off to Ancient Runes with Hermione as all the boys had Care of Magical Creatures. We were walking through the corridor in the September sun when Parkinson and two of her Slytherin friends came charging towards us she rammed through the pair of us knocking my books flying to the floor.

"Better watch where you are going Llewellyn!" She shouted at me with a cackle. I rolled my eyes.

"10 points from each of you for ramming into the head girl and the Gryffindor Prefect." I said turning to face the trio. Pansy's face went to one of rage, I raised my eyebrow at her, just waiting for her to do something. She took a step towards me with a glare.

"You better watch yourself Llewellyn, Draco will be mine." She spat at me, she span round and headed in the opposite direction. I looked at her retreating back, confused. I looked at Hermione who was just as confused as me.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I don't know to be honest with you." I said with a shrug and picked up my books off the floor.

"Did Draco and Parkinson date?" She asked me as we headed to Ancient Runes.

"I don't know, I will have to ask him the next time I see him." I said as we walked in the classroom and took a seat at the back on the classroom. I hoped to Merlin that he didn't, from some things I heard about Pansy she could be kind of crazy, and I was not looking forward to being at the receiving end.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be lovely thank you =D x<strong>


End file.
